Love Will Take You There
by LittleMissDaisie
Summary: Rachel and Quinn finally embark on the road of parenting. But what's life without a few trials along the way? When you throw in a Broadway star, anything can happen. Future-Fic. Slight AU.St.Faberry.Quick.Fabrittana.
1. Prologue- How He Came To Be

**Word For Thought:**

**_Unfortunately, I own nothing._**

* * *

**[Trying To Conceive]**

'You want me to what?'

'It's simple logistics really. We dated. We had a beautiful and passionate love affair but I'm with Quinn now. It only makes sense that you are the one to help us become a family. Our genes together would be…Broadway gold!'

'You do know that this isn't like asking me to sing a duet with you, right? Despite the fact that many would argue that I'm the best male Broadway star of our time.'

Shaking her head swiftly, Quinn reached for the man's hand, holding it loosely in her own before looking over at Rachel and speaking. 'What Rach is trying to say is that we would love for you to consider being a donor for us. We are very much aware of what we're asking and how _huge_ this is but there is no one we would love more than you to help us complete our dream of being a family. Right, Rach?'

'I don't know if you know this or not but it is biologically impossible for us to have children on our own. You will be giving us the greatest gift possible.' Rachel said, reaching over and squeezing Jesse St. James' hand tightly.

'I think he knows two women can't make a baby, Rach.'

'Quinn, there is no need to be rude. I'm simply reinforcing the fact.'

'I know that but it's a bit redundant, don't you think? Obviously neither us of us have a pe…'

'Quinn! We're in public.' Rachel whispered harshly, her cheeks burning.

Quinn chuckled, leaning over and kissing Rachel's cheek tenderly. 'I love you.'

Rachel smiled, cupping Quinn's cheek in her hand. 'I love _you.'_

'As much as I love that you both found love and are happy together and don't mind expressing it in public displays of affection, can we please stick to the matter at hand? Like, I don't know, the fact that you just asked me to donate my sperm to help you make a _human being_?'

Quinn pulled away, suddenly serious and folded her hands over the table.

'You're right. I apologize. Look, I know how this might seem crazy and we would be more than glad to give you some time to think about it.'

'Not too much time,' Rachel cut in. 'We want to have a baby ideally by the end of this year'

'This year?' Jesse cried, nervously running a hand through his luscious locks, eyes wild and frantic.

'Rachel, we agreed to keep that part until later in the conversation' Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

'Are you serious? So this has to happen like…_now?'_ Jesse inquired.

'Yes,' the couple said in unison, smiling brightly at him. 'We have an appointment on Monday to discuss the process.'

'Oh. You guys really are serious about this...' he said softly, breathing out deeply.

'Of course we are!' Rachel assured, taking a sip of her coffee.

Quinn nodded, taking a forkful of salad into her mouth, eyes gleaming.

'Naturally Quinn and I would be the primary parents and make any and all decisions regarding the child's life and well-being but we are more than willing to involve you and take your input into careful consideration. You could be…an uncle of sorts.'

'We don't expect you to raise the child. We aren't asking you that. We…'

'We just need your precious seed, Jesse.' Rachel pleaded, eyes desperate, hands clinging to his tightly.

Jesse looked between the two, throwing his head back and erupting into a fit of laughter.

'Okay, let's do this then.'

'What!' Rachel screamed, several people turning worriedly in their direction.

'Are you serious? Just like that?' Quinn asked, eyes wide in surprise. '100% positive? You don't want to take time and think about this?'

'I'm positive! Let's have a baby! The world could use more of me, anyway.' Jesse shouted, smiling brightly at the pair of women before him as his mind racked up a million questions.

_No, No, No Jesse. Stop while you can!_

What had he just gotten himself into? Shit. His Broadway smile never faltering as teary hugs were exchanged, his brain began to mentally count the months left in the year.

11. 11 months.

In 11 months Jesse St. James would become a father to a child born to Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.

_WHAT?!_

* * *

**[4 months]**

'So have you two thought of names for our spawn?' Jesse asked, reclining back onto the couch, nibbling on a piece of celery as Quinn meticulously read _What to Expect When You're Expecting _for the 10th time.

'_My_ spawn; and no, Rachel doesn't want to commit to anything until she really _feels_ the name.' She said quietly, not looking up from the book. Her once barely noticeable swell had grown noticeably within the last weeks, surpassing the room that her shirts were willing to provide.

'Well what do _you_ want?' Jessed pried, turning to face the blonde beside him, tucking his feet under his legs.

'I want what Rachel wants.' Quinn replied; eyes still set on the book before her.

'You're shitting me, right? You expect me to believe that Quinn Fabray doesn't have a list of baby names hidden somewhere in her vast walk-in-closet, away from her diva wife?' Jesse counted, leaning over and slapping the book shut.

'Rachel's not a diva.' Quinn said, glaring over at Jesse, a smirk forming on her lips.

'You're right. You can't call someone with natural born talent and determination like her a diva. She does volunteer for multiple charities after all...' Jesse agreed, pondering and looking off into the distance as if suddenly hit with a new realization.

Quinn laughed, tossing the book onto the coffee table, eyes suddenly bright with excitement. 'Well, I really like the name Lily for a girl…'

Jesse laughed loudly, clapping his hands. 'I knew it! Where is this list?'

'There is no list!' Quinn giggled, shaking her head, her blonde locks falling away and framing her face. 'Rachel would lose it if she knew I had a _list.'_

'How you can put up with her 24/7 I will never know, Quinn Fabray.'

Quinn laughed too, her hand resting delicately on her swell.

'Berry-Fabray.'

Jesse waved his hand in the air, as if to dismiss the correction, ready to make a comment about how whipped she must have been to allow Rachel to have the primary last name when he caught sight of her. A small smile on her lips and her eyes green and lively- she was positively _glowing._

_She really is beautiful._

'You're staring again, babe.' Quinn whispered, giving his hand a small squeeze.

'Huh?' he said, shaking his head, coming out of his revere.

'I said you were staring again.'

'You're beautiful.'

Quinn's cheeks flared, ducking her face, a failed attempt to hide.

'I mean it. Rachel's lucky to have you.'

'I'm lucky to have _her.'_

Jesse laughed, the pair never seeming to stop amazing him.

Two polar opposites had somehow fallen in love. He was glad Rachel had found her match. She had dated her fair share of people in college; none of them up to par with her expectations. He had loosely kept in touch with Quinn, the occasional message on Facebook on her birthday and the seldom 'hey, how are you?'. However, he can't say he was surprised that morning he and Rachel were supposed to meet for breakfast to find Quinn Fabray along side the infamous Rachel Berry, both smiling and tan, back from a spring break vacation in Mexico. Their hands were linked over the table. 'I have some news to share with you Jesse.' Rachel had said calmly, her actions betraying her said calm. 'I mean…_we_ have some news.' She corrected, the widest smile on her face.

'Only a matter of time' he had said when all was said and done. 'I knew it all along.'

'And you never said anything?'

'And ruin all the fun? Never."

* * *

**[ 8 months]**

'I really think we should discuss our birth plans again.' Rachel whispered; her lips leaving a flame trail from Quinn's chest to her flushed face.

'_My_ birth plan. We already agreed Rachel, I want the drugs.' Quinn argued breathlessly, her hands gripping Rachel's hips securely above her. 'I know what you're doing. Trying to bring this up while you seduce me isn't going to work.'

'But _Quinn._' Rachel whined, her tongue drawing intricate patterns on Quinn's pale neck, 'you get turned on so easily. I can't help but want to use that to my advantage when satisfying my pregnant wife.'

'_Rachel Barbara Berry._'

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh, pushing herself up and off the blonde, a frown on her face. 'Do you know all the dangers these drugs can do for our baby?'

Quinn chuckled, brushing a lock of hair away from her wife's face.

'_Rachel._ Our baby isn't the first and definitely won't be the last born to a mother who used an epidural. It's perfectly safe. I tried the natural route with Beth. I'm not doing it again.'

'You didn't have an _option_ then.'

Quinn smirked, shaking her head in resolution.

'No. It's final. I don't know if I'll ever have another baby and I'd like to be a little saner than I was last time. Word has it I wasn't the nicest to Puck last time I was in a delivery room.'

'Puck's a bit of a dumbass though. Served him right.' Rachel laughed, lying along side Quinn, her arm draped over the swell of their baby, dropping the subject for a later date.

'He is, isn't he?' Quinn laughed, 'Apparently he is dating some new girl. A girl named Stacey. They met at work.'

'Stacey. Was she that red head he brought to Burt and Carol's anniversary party?'

'No, that was Amber.'

'Hm. I liked her. She was nice. Horrible dye job though. If you're going to dye your hair red, please to it professionally.'

Quinn chuckled to herself, snuggling deeper into the pillows as Rachel rested her head on her chest.

The pair laid in silence, basking in the time they had left with just the two of them. Rachel rested her hand on the swell of Quinn's stomach, occasionally resting her head against the bump to feel a soft kick.

'Do you think we'll be okay?' Quinn asked quietly.

Rachel knew what she meant. After Quinn has found out she was pregnant almost immediately after the first attempt, time seemed to be moving at the speed of light.

They had immediately called their respective parents and close friends, delighted to share the news that they were expecting. Rachel's Broadway friends had thrown them a surprise dinner, equally as excited for the pair. They had been caught up in the thrill of having a baby that they had ignored the other impacts a baby brought. Late nights soothing a crying baby, feeding the baby, changing the baby. Rachel worked late into the night and although Quinn could stay home, doing most of her writing from home, it wasn't a secret to both that once the baby came they would need to do some serious changes.

'I am thinking of cutting my time on Funny Girl short.' Rachel said softly. 'The understudy really is talented and I think she would really succeed given the opportunity.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, sighing in annoyance. 'Absolutely not!' she objected. 'You can't just give up your role like that Rachel. You've been working for this your whole life.'

'Sure I can.' Rachel argued stubbornly. 'Who else is going to help you, Quinn? This is a team effort. We are both doing this. Together. I knew that from the start and I'm not about to make you go through this alone. My family comes first Quinn, you know that. This is just a job for me! I want to…'

'Rach, you're a star! Not some struggling Broadway wannabe!' Quinn looked down at her wife, placing a soft kiss on her small brunette head nestled against her chest. 'This is your time to shine Rachel. You were made for Funny Girl. Barbra is no doubt off in some ridiculously expensive estate smiling that you were given this part. This is our life, baby. Not just a job. It's never been just a job, and I'm okay with that. Plus, we'll have you in the mornings and weekends, right?'

Rachel sighed, rubbing Quinn's swell with the palm of her hand.

'I just don't want to miss anything…'

'You won't. I promise. I'm the mother remember? I document absolutely _everything.'_

'Oh really? I hadn't noticed the 1,000 plus pictures on your camera of me sleeping. Is that a daily ritual or something?'

Quinn laughed, turning sideways as best she could and kissed Rachel firmly on the lips.

'I never want to forget the way you look lying next to me. Is that such a crime?'

* * *

**[9 months]**

'Here we have our cherry wood collection. Many parents love the antique feel it gives the nursery.' Jennifer, the sales clerk told the trio.

Jesse wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. 'I don't like it. Looks like something I'd burry my grandmother in.'

Quinn stifled a laugh, turning the opposite direction towards the white cribs.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, running her hands along the edge of the crib, trying to picture herself lifting their small baby. Did she see herself coming home from work lifting their baby from a cherry wood crib? Or a white one? Rot iron maybe?

By all standards, there were entirely too late in decorating the nursery. Quinn was due in exactly 3 weeks and 4 days and all they had done was painted their spare room and bought every single gender-neutral outfit they could find. They weren't sure if another baby would be in the books for them and with that they chose to keep the gender a surprise. Rachel naturally wished for a girl whom she could spoil and train to be a star. Quinn had other wishes, Beth still being a sore spot for her. Jesse just wished for a healthy baby. If only for his ego, he wanted to prove even his sperm was brilliant and exceptional in every way.

'I kinda like this one.' Quinn called out, looking intently at the white crib before her. Intricate carving on both ends of the crib gave it an air of elegance, as did the pale green bedding. It was perfect.

'What do you think, Rach? Do you like it?'

Rachel pushed her sunglasses up and took in the crib from a distance. This was it. She smiled at Quinn, walking over and wrapping an arm around her wife's waist before placing a kiss on the side of her head.

'I love it. This is it. Jesse! What do you think?'

Jesse joined the pair, taking a step back and looking at it as intently as Quinn had minutes before. 'I really like the carving on the ends. What are those? Weeds?'

'They're flowers.' Quinn corrected with a roll of her eyes. 'Perfectly carved flowers for a perfect baby.'

Jesse laughed, wrapping his arm around Quinn's shoulders opposite of Rachel and sighed, 'what do we say Mamas'? Is this our winner?'

Rachel nodded, looking over at Quinn for her approval. Quinn smiled brightly, eyes misting over. Rachel giggled, tightening her squeeze around her and looking over at Jesse.

'We have a winner!'

* * *

**[Delivery]**

'I'd say no more than 15 minutes, Quinn. Baby is in perfect position and contractions are right on top of each other. Everything looks great. Just take deep breaths for me and I'll be back to deliver us a baby!' said Dr. Bradford, patting Quinn's leg and standing up, draping the sheet back over Quinn's bottom half. 'You can go ahead and finish recording' he told Jesse, removing his gloves and stepping into the hall.

Taking it as his cue, Jesse pressed the record button, standing obnoxiously close to Quinn's face.

'Here we have our laboring mother, Quinn Berry-Fabray. Say Hi to the camera, Quinnie!' he urged in a high-pitched voice, clearly imitating her mother Judy. Judy had been visibly upset that Rachel and Quinn had decided not to have her in the delivery room this time around, and instead set her off with the rest of the crowd to the nearest waiting room.

Rachel's fathers had been in New York for the past week, awaiting the arrival of their first grandchild anxiously and now found themselves in the waiting room along side their family and friends, keeping them entertained with embarrassing stories of Rachel's childhood. Santana and Brittney had raced to the hospital immediately after Quinn's frantic call, followed closely by Kurt. Puck had caught a flight on the red eye and would be arriving within the next couple hours with promises of picking up Beth once she was out of school.

'Jesse, I swear to God if you don't get that camera out of my face right now I will get out of this bed and slap you across the face!' Quinn barked out, gripping onto the handles of the bed, eyes closed, breathing deeply as another wave of pain crashed into her body. 'Rachel! Can you do something about this?' she cried out, releasing the handle and pointing in Jesse's direction.

Rachel smirked, brushing Quinn's damp hair out of her face before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. 'You're doing great baby, absolutely perfect. Almost there, Quinn. Just ignore him. Deep breaths, baby.'

Jesse walked over to the other side of bed, facing Quinn's back and zoomed the camera into their faces.

'I can hear your damn breathing, Jesse! Stop it!'

'You want me to stop breathing? I'm afraid I can't do that, Lucy.' He replied calmly, holding the camera steady as he recording the nurses checking the baby's heart rate via the strap wrapped around Quinn's belly.

Rachel gave the camera a thumb's up before turning back to Quinn, winking at Jesse as Quinn growled some obscenities under her breath.

Turning the camera to record him self, Jesse adjusted his baseball cap backwards and smiled widely.

'It is now 5:22 in the morning and we find ourselves in New York-Presbyterian Hospital dealing with what is about to be the miracle of life. Let's zoom in and take a closer look shall we?' Camera tightly in hand, Jesse made a quick tour of the delivery room before turning back to Quinn, standing behind Rachel to get a clear shot of Quinn's face.

'Here we have a rare species of Quinn Berry-Fabray. This female is incredibly beautiful and unbelievably strong. Only 1 in the entire world, she is native to Ohio but most recently resides in the wild lands of New York, New York. Quinn, can you say hello to your audience?'

Raising a perfectly defined eyebrow in his direction despite her apparent fatigue she turned onto her back slightly, glaring at the camera before giving a defeated sigh and waved tiredly.

'Hello, Audience! As you can see I'm not happy. I have a very annoying cameraman. Thinking back now, I don't ever remember asking you or giving you the okay to film this.' She said harshly, turning back onto her side and gripping the handles of the bed until her knuckles turned white.

Rachel laughed, waving at the camera as well.

'Hello future Berry-Fabray Baby! I'm your mommy! Can't wait to meet you! We are going to do so many things together. We're going to take trips to the muse…'

A loud groan from Quinn cut her off, Jesse turning the camera in her direction before the nurse called out, 'It's time! Dad, you might want to position yourself at the end of the bed for a better view?'

'One more deep breath Quinn, almost there.'

Crying out, she gripped Rachel's hand tightly; eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

'No! I can't! I don't want to! I give up!' she cried.

'That's it! Here's the baby!'

Jesse stood on the opposite side of Rachel, rubbing Quinn's leg awkwardly while the other held the camera, recording the entire ordeal.

'C'mon Quinn!' he cried, smiling at her encouragingly.

Quinn gave one final push before falling back onto the bed, breathing heavily, eyes set on the end of the bed where the doctor was holding up a baby.

'What is it?' she demanded weakly. 'What is it?'

Rachel cried, gripping Quinn's hand tightly in her own, placing kisses all over the side of Quinn's face, eyes blurred with tears as she looked upon their baby.

Jesse laughed, a wave of euphoria washing over him as the doctor placed a perfectly pink baby onto Quinn's chest, tiny fists waving in the air as it's lungs let out a loud cry.

'So what do we have?' Rachel asked, eyes desperate to know the gender.

Quinn pushed her self up a little, looking over at Jesse and smiling brightly before lifting the baby's pudgy slimy leg.

'It's a boy!' she cried, giggling excitedly as she placed a tender kiss on her son's forehead.

'A boy!' cheered Jesse, camera zooming into their son's perfect face.

Rachel continued to cry, her heart bursting at the seams. She had a son! Smiling at Quinn, she reached for her hand again, with the other pulling Jesse into an awkward hug across the hospital bed. Quinn sat up further, pulling Rachel down and kissing her passionately, her lips lingering on her own for a few seconds before giving Jesse a quick kiss as well.

'We finally have a penis in the house!' she squealed. Jesse laughed loudly, startling the now slumbering infant in his mother's arms and zoomed in further on the camera. 'And here you have it' he said into built in microphone, voice a bit shaky. 'You have now officially experienced the miracle of life. Welcome James!'


	2. Chapter 1 - Night Fairies

**Word For Thought:**

**Once again, I own nothing.**

**I've never written a Faberry fanfic before, so please be patient with me. It's a learned skill!**

**The story begins with some background that will lead us to where we have to go so please read, review and enjoy your reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It's currently 11:45pm in the Berry-Fabray household and by all standards; way past a certain 3 year old's bedtime.

'But I'm not tired!' James cried, rolling around the floor in a pair of stripped pajamas, small feet kicking the air.

Toys covered the living room floor, trucks discarded in the corner of the room, children's books covering the coffee table along with a Sippy cup and small plate full of goldfish crackers.

Rachel sighed, pushing her glasses up with one hand, with the other scrolling through her emails on her iPhone- a stance that had become quite common in the past weeks.

'James, it's entirely too late for you to be awake! Mama is already sleeping. I'm very, very tired. Do you see any other little boys awake at this time? I don't think so.' Rachel demanded, tapping her foot impatiently beside the young boy.

'Of course not, Mommy. I'm the _only _little boy here!' He argued, turning on his back and smiling brightly up at his mother, something he knew never ceased to make her melt.

Rachel bit on her bottom lip, willing herself to keep a straight face.

_Damn this kid_, she thought. _He knows just how to get me._

'Do you want me to have to wake up mama and have her come take you to bed?'

'Yes! I love when Mama puts me to bed!'

That wasn't the reaction Rachel hoped for.

The starlet looked down at he 3 year old son, looking at his face intently. Where did he come from? Okay, she knew exactly where he came from. Looking as his hazel eyes and disheveled dirty blonde hair she couldn't help but smile. He looked exactly like Jesse, something she would constantly complain about but secretly comforted her. Quinn had been pleased he looked like his father, nothing strictly tying him to her. He could easily pass as Rachel's biological son, if his personality was anything to go by.

'James Berry-Fabray, you get your little butt up right this instant and get into bed!'

'No! I don't want to sleep!'

_This isn't going to work._

Rolling her eyes and playfully kicking his bottom with her toes she sighed, turning around and up the stairs in the direction of their master bedroom.

Quinn wouldn't be happy with her. Coming home late from a meeting with her editor, they had eaten a quick dinner before Quinn showered and fell fast asleep well before their normal bedtime, leaving Rachel alone with James for the night. Now she had to go and awaken the sleeping queen. It's not that she didn't enjoy being around James. She did. She loved every minute of it but everybody knew she was helpless under his charm. There was nothing she could say no to. He was and forever would be her baby. What didn't help matters was that the once headstrong diva was now a pile of mush before a 3 year old. A 3 year old!

Taking quiet, slow steps down the hall Rachel turned the knob slowly, inching the door open. The room smelt of vanilla and Quinn's perfume. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, basking in the aroma around her before creeping towards Quinn's side of the bed, leaning down and placing a delicate kiss on her wife's cheek.

'Quinn?' she whispered, her heart racing slightly.

_This is stupid. _ She thought to herself. _I'm a grown woman! It's not like she'll punish me for waking her up, right?_

Quinn groaned softly, turning her head deeper into the pillow.

'Baby?' Rachel whispered again, her knuckles caressing Quinn's bare arm.

_I need to get this kid into bed ASAP! _ Rachel's brain cried. _I have a beautiful woman in bed waiting for me!_

'Just pick him up and put him in bed Rachel.' Quinn mumbled, eyes shut.

'I tried that but he won't get up…'

'Rachel, he's 3.' Quinn argued, opening one eye and glaring at her wife.

Rachel smiled timidly, kissing her again.

Quinn groaned, rolling onto her back and pushing Rachel away.

'Are you being serious right now?'

Rachel frowned, eyes playful.

'I'm not as good at bedtime as you are.' She whispered seductively into Quinn's ear.

Quinn chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief, wild blonde locks falling onto her face.

'Fiiine.' She conceded. Pushing back the blankets, she reached down to pick up a pair of sweats she had discarded on the floor earlier and pulled them up, picking up her glasses from the nightstand and messily tying her hair in a pony tail as she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

'James! Where are you, you little monster?' she asked, willing her eyes to open up and leave behind sleep as she descended down the stairs.

'I'm in here!' a small voice called from the living room, all too enthusiastic for this time of night.

Turning around to face Rachel, Quinn raised an eyebrow. 'I can't believe this kid…' she mumbled.

The pair walked into the living room, greeted by James sprawled out on the floor, arms in the air designing patters in the air above him.

'Excuse me, what do you think you're doing mister?' Quinn asked the little boy.

'I'm drawing! See? The night fairies are lonely!'

Quinn sighed, leaned down and tossing his little body over her shoulder, 'Little boys are not supposed to be awake at midnight!' she scolded, patting his bottom in a mock spank as she led him up the stairs.

'No! Mommy! Help me!' James cried, arms out reaching towards Rachel. 'The monster got me! Mommy! Call the fairies!'

_What the hell? Night Fairies? _Rachel bit her bottom lip again. She had to be serious. She needed to be _stern. _Why was it so hard?

Quinn led their son into his bedroom, tossing him into the bed before adjusting the covers around him and kissing his forehead.

'I expect you to stay in bed and fall asleep. Do you hear me? I don't like it when little boys don't listen.'

'But I wasn't tired!' James argued, a small yawn betraying him.

Quinn smirked, brushing back his messy locks.

'Of course you're not. You're never tired. What are you? Superman or something?'

James giggled quietly, pulling his blankets up and snuggling against Quinn's thigh.

'I'm just a little boy, mama.' He said quietly, 'I'm only 3.'

'Only 3 huh? That's practically an adult!'

'No, it's not!' James giggled, 'Will you sleep with me tonight?'

'Nope! Sorry, kid. You need to start sleeping in your big boy bed. That's why we bought it, remember? You are 3 now! You can't keep sleeping with your mommies. That's silly! What would Uncle Jesse say?' Quinn said, running her hands through his hair soothingly.

'He would say you are both pretty, so it's okay.' James mumbled, eyes heavy with sleep.

Quinn chuckled, leaning down and kissed his cheek.

'You're lucky then aren't you? ' James nodded, sleep overcoming him.

'Sleep tight, baby love. See you in the morning.'

'Nigh' Mama…'

Smiling to herself, Quinn stood up, turning on the turtle night-light and air purifier before closing the door quietly behind her.

'Is he asleep?' Rachel asked from her spot on the floor outside the door.

'Have you seriously been sitting there this entire time?'

'_Quinn_' Rachel whined, 'He has this power over me! I'd stay up with him all night if it would make him happy.'

Quinn laughed, shaking her head and extending a hand to help her wife up and off the floor.

'For your sake I hope that doesn't happen,' she teased. 'He's only a little boy, Rach. He needs limits and rules. He can't do whatever he wants.'

'I know but just seeing his little face…how can you not give in?'

Quinn led her wife into the master bedroom, closing the door behind them before turning to her.

'Does this have anything to do with the fact that you've been working longer hours this past month?'

'What?' Rachel asked, sitting at the foot of the bed, feigning confusion.

'_Rach,' _Quinn sighed, climbing onto the bed and pulling her wife down with her. 'He knows you love him and how much you love spending time with him. Letting him get away with things won't change that. He knows what your job is and he loves it! Speaking of which, he asked he this morning why I haven't taken him to any of your performances lately.'

'Really? He asked that?' Rachel inquired, eyes bright.

Quinn laughed, nodding. 'Of course he did! You're his idol, baby. He _adores _you!'

'You mean it?'

'I'm 1,000% positive. Now kiss me and go to bed. It's your fault we're up so late.'


	3. Chapter 2- The Duo Arrives

**Word For Thought:**

**Once again, I own nothing.**

**This is a shorter chapter. Filler of sorts.**

**Thank you to all the people who favorited and followed this story and myself.**

**All reviews are welcome!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

'We shouldn't be gone very long. It's just a short party and we'll be right back.' Rachel spoke into the phone as she gathered her things into her purse and made her way into the garage.

'I don't mind the time, Berry. Really. I'm excited to finally be able to see your new house and spend time with the little terror. You girls should make the most of it. Stay out late! Get drunk!'

'And have to deal with James while nursing the horrible hangover? No thanks.' Rachel laughed, getting into the drivers seat and starting the car.

'Beth's excited to finally get to visit you guys. She's been talking about you ladies nonstop for the past month.' Puck said on the other end. 'She's missed you.'

'And we miss her_,_' Rachel answered, a smile on her face. 'Quinn's beyond excited to finally have her over the house. Maybe finally set up the spare room for her like we've been wanting too. We really want Beth to feel at home here, even if it is across the country. Listen, I gotta let you go. I'm supposed to pick up James from nursery school. Call me when your plane lands okay? Either Quinn or I will go pick you guys up. I don't want you taking a taxi again.'

'Yes, _Mom. _See you Friday, Princess! Tah-tah!'

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Bye Bye Noah.'

Puck and Beth spending an entire week with the Berry-Fabrays?

This should be fun.

* * *

'I don't see you. What are you wearing?'

'Q, I just told you. I'm standing by a pillar. I'm in jeans and a leather jacket. I have my guitar with me. I'm the only dude with a Mohawk. I'm pretty hard to miss.' Puck's annoyed voice rang from the speaker.

Quinn bit her lip, squinting at the various people standing along side the curb outside terminal 7 as she drove by, clutching her iPhone tightly in one hand.

'I still don't see you.'

Puck sighed in annoyance, 'Here, look out for Beth.'

Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion, suddenly hearing a loud protest from Beth from the other end of the phone. 'Dad! Stop! You'll drop me! Dad! Put me down!'

'Mama, I see them! Isn't that them? He's right there! Beth's right there!' James squealed, feet kicking the back of her seat in excitement.

Quinn squinted harder. 'Babe, where do you see them?'

'Right there, Mama!' James cried, pointing in the direction of a small crowd where a young girl was perched up on a man's shoulder, arms waving in their direction.

'Are you in a black Lexus SUV?' Puck asked.

'I am. Do you see me?'

'Are you that pretty blonde with her hair up in a pony tail and a killer smile?'

Quinn laughed, spotting Puck and Beth on the curb and pulled into the loading area.

'I'm a babe, aren't I?' she teased before hanging up the phone and stepping out of the car to greet her daughter and high school flame turned best friend.

'Mom! Mom!' Beth shouted, hopping down and rushing towards Quinn and wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde woman's waist.

'I missed you _so_ much, Mom.' Beth told her, her voice muffled against Quinn's dress.

Quinn smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around her daughter and placing kisses all over her face.

'I missed _you, _my beautiful girl! You're almost as tall as I am!' she teased, tightening her hold before taking a step back and taking her in.

'Dad says I'll grow up to be a model but I think he is just making fun of me.' Beth whispered, a smirk on her face.

Quinn laughed, wrapping an arm around Beth's shoulders and pulling her close once again.

'I'm so glad you're here!' she squealed, turned to Puck and wrapping her free arm around his neck, pulling him close.

'Sup Milf? Long time no see!' Puck laughed, placing a hard kiss on the side of her head.

'Looking good, Q. Beautiful as always.'

Quinn smirked, shaking her head as if to brush off his compliment.

'You look good as well. Been hitting the gym?'

Puck laughed, 'Now Quinn, I haven't even taken my clothes off yet.'

'Dad!' Beth protested, glaring up at Puck, arms still firmly wrapped around Quinn.

'Uncle Puck! Beth!' James cried from his car seat. 'I'm in here! Uncle Puck! Beth! Come see me!'

Puck laughed again, throwing his luggage into the trunk and shutting it closed as Beth opened the back door, climbing in beside James and kissing his face and tickling his tummy.

'James! My baby!' she teased, wrapping her arm's around his head.

James squealed, his laughter echoing through the SUV.

Puck shook his head, pulling in Quinn for another hug.

'I'm glad we came. She needed this. She's missed you. I've missed you.'

Quinn nodded her head, not trusting herself to say anything without crying, and kissed his cheek before patting his arm.

'Let's go before some fucker gives me a ticket.'

Chuckling, Puck climbed into the passenger seat, turning around and tugging on James's foot

'What's up monkey man? How's it hanging?'

James laughed, squinting his eyes as if to decipher if Puck was kidding or not.

'I'm not a monkey! I'm a little boy! Right, Mama?'

'Right, Baby.' Quinn affirmed, getting back into the driver's seat and driving back towards the city.

'You're a chimp.' Beth said seriously, poking his pudgy cheeks.

Puck shook his head, 'He's a stud, Q. Probably got that from his mother.'

Puck saw Quinn smirk but said nothing.

'Everyone says I look like my dad.' James announced, looking over at Puck.

'Is that so? They must be blind!' Puck cried animatedly, earning a giggle from Beth.

Looking in the rear view mirror and finding her two kids, Quinn smiled.

It was good to be together again.

* * *

'So how _is _the donor doing?' Puck asked nonchalantly as they pulled up into the driveway.

'His name is _Jesse.' _ Quinn said, glancing at Puck. 'I do believe you two have met.'

'Unfortunate, isn't it?'

Quinn smirked, 'Is there a reason you waited until James and Beth were asleep to bring him up?'

'Not at all.' Puck answered, picking up his discarded jacket and opening the car door.

'Didn't want to bring up something that might be case sensitive.'

Quinn opened the trunk, pulling out Puck's guitar and handing it to him.

'Jesse isn't a sensitive subject.' She told Puck directly. 'He isn't around much. Living the life of a big star. He calls maybe once a month if we're lucky. I'm not complaining. Rachel isn't either. We're happy the way things turned out.'

Puck nodded, reaching behind Quinn to lift his luggage.

'Guess you're lucky I'm here then, huh? Sounds like he needs a father figure around to show him the ropes.'

'A little dirt and grass won't hurt him.' Quinn smiled, shutting the trunk before pulling Puck into a tight hug.

'I'm really glad you decided to come and stay with us for a while. I know Rachel really appreciates the effort you make with James and I can't even tell you how happy I am to have Beth here.'

Puck nodded, patting Quinn's back.

'James might as well be like my kid, huh?'

Quinn glared playfully at him, 'Make sure Rachel doesn't hear you say that.'


	4. Chapter 3- Star and Stunner

**Word For Thought:**

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

**I noticed some of you had questions about the storyline and Beth. **

**All questions will be answered in due time, don't fret. I promise.**

**Please read and review! Thank you.**

* * *

'I was just telling Beth that maybe this week we can take her see one of my rehearsals and show her my new set.' Rachel said to Puck, adjusting her dress in front of the floor length mirror in their closet.

Puck nodded, lying on his back on their bed in the master bedroom, tossing a piece of pretzel into his mouth. 'That sounds like something she'd enjoy.'

Sitting up, he tossed another piece of pretzel in his mouth. 'Is it weird seeing her in person after months of skyping? I'm glad James totally remembered her and didn't make her feel awkward about staying here, Quinn being her mom and all.'

'Honestly? I was a bit surprised too. He's been really possessive these past few months. Daddy says it's a phase and that all kids go through it. I'm glad he has a relationship with Beth, though, and see's her like a sister. I know it means a lot to Quinn to have them be close.'

Puck laughed, raising his head to catch a glimpse of Rachel. 'Speaking of the devil, where is she? Is this some like super formal thing? You're pretty dressed up.'

Rachel did a small turn in front of the mirror, grinning at her reflection. 'The director invited the entire cast and crew to some private party in the city. An ultra _exclusive _party.' She turned, eyes twinkling. 'I'm so happy to _finally_ be able to introduce Quinn to all the people I've been talking to these past few weeks. Directors, stage managers, and assistants- they are all so great. I really feel like this is my ticket to greatness again. It feels like it did last time.'

Puck smiled at Rachel's enthusiasm, genuinely happy that she was finally in a good place in her career after years of disappointment after her breakout role in the Funny Girl revival, which had graced her with a Tony nomination. "I'm happy for you, babe. About time someone took notice of your talent again.'

Just then Quinn burst into the bedroom, hair frazzled and out of breath, interrupting the conversation followed by the calls of Beth and James who played downstairs.

'Mom! Mommy's home! Momma!'

Quinn sighed, stopping in her tracks and walking out into the hall again.

'Give me 15 minutes, babies! I need to shower!'

Turning around again, she walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

'I'm so sorry I'm late!' she cried, walking over to Rachel, taking her face in both hands and kissing her passionately. 'I'm sorry I'm late.' She said again, softer this time, looking into Rachel's chocolate orbs and frowning. 'I'll jump in the shower and be out in 5 minutes, okay? I promise!'

Rachel rolled her eyes but said nothing, nodding. This was typical Quinn.

Quinn gave Rachel another quick peck before walking towards the bed, pulling her top over her head.

'Hey, you.' She said to Puck, kissing his cheek quickly before unbuttoning her pants and walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she made her way into the shower.

'Whoa!' Puck cried, 'If I knew coming over would ensure beautiful naked woman walking around I would have come a lot sooner!'

Rachel rolled her eyes, tossing him a discarded shirt from the floor. 'Watch your mouth, Puckerman. That's my wife you're talking about. Last thing I need is James getting influenced by you. Or Beth for that matter.'

'Rach, if Puck knew the things _we_ did, he would kill us!' Quinn called out from the shower.

* * *

Rachel cleared her throat 'Noah, are you sure you will be okay staying alone with James and Beth tonight?'

Puck looked up from the Sippy cup Quinn was showing him how to close, nodding his head. 'We'll be absolutely _fine_, Berry. I promise. Right, B?'

Beth nodded, leaning against her father and wrapped an arm around his waist.

'You keep an eye on him, okay Beth?' Rachel laughed, glaring at Puck. 'Make sure he doesn't break anything or get out of line.'

'Me? Out of line? Aren't you supposed to be the rebel?' Puck asked Beth, ruffling her blonde locks. 'Being a teenager and being too cool for school?'

Beth rolled her eyes, 'Guess it's a good thing I didn't take after you then, huh? Mom's way prettier anyway.' She teased.

Rachel smiled, walking over to Quinn and kissing her cheek. 'She's the prettiest woman in the entire world!' she yelled, laughing at the blush on Quinn's face.

Quinn kept her eyes on the snack she was preparing, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

'Do you hear this?' Puck questioned, poking Quinn in the ribs, pretending to take offence to Beth's comment. 'That's your doing, no doubt.'

'It's not my fault she finds me better looking than a man with a Mohawk.' Quinn joked.

Rachel laughed, pulling James into a hug as he tried to run past them and into the living room.

'You be good, you hear? No problems for Uncle Puck and Beth. You make sure to go to bed when you're told and eat all your dinner.'

'Ayi, Ayi Captian!' James saluted before flinging his arms around his mother's neck and leading her into the living room to show her his latest building creation.

Quinn covered the plate of fruit with plastic warp before washing her hands and turning to Puck and Beth.

'Okay, his dinner is all prepared for him. You can just heat that up when he gets hungry, which should be around 7. I need you two to bathe him and please don't forget to turn on his humidifier before he goes to bed.' Looking out the window, she pointed towards the electronic cover on their pool. 'The pool is outback and heated so if you guys want to get in with him, you can. Just please make sure he wears his life vest and don't let him out of your sight, he can't swim yet.'

Puck nodded, giving Quinn the thumbs up.

'There is a cabinet in our laundry room that has beach towels and all that stuff so feel free to use anything in there.' Quinn looked around the kitchen, rubbing her hands together as if to remember all the important things to tell them before she left.

'We have milk in the fridge, Almond and Organic in case either of you want cereal or anything.'

Puck nodded his head, 'I think we got it, Q. I'll call you if anything, okay?'

Quinn smiled at them both, pulling them into a tight hug before Rachel walked back into the kitchen and pulled her way.

'Take care of my little one, okay?' she said, pulling back to look at them both, 'I'm trusting both of you to make good decisions.'

'Yes, _mom.' _ Puck whined.

Quinn smirked, slapping his shoulder. 'Stop it. You make me feel old when you say that.'

'You are old, Q. You have two kids. You ain't no spring chicken.'

Shaking her head, Quinn gave Beth one final squeeze before she tracked down her little terror and said goodbye.

'There are cookies in the bottom cabinet next to the stove if you want some, okay? I have to hide them from Rachel.' She whispered into her ear. 'Just make sure James doesn't seem them, for your sake.'

Beth giggled, nodding her head.

'My love!' Rachel's voice rang from the living room. 'We're going to be late!'

James ran into the kitchen and flung himself at Quinn, hair wild as usual.

'Have fun Mama! Make sure to wear your coat! You might get cold out there.' He told her seriously.

'I promise to keep my coat on, baby boy. I love you.' Kissing each cheek repeatedly, she gave him one last squeeze before putting him down and turning to her wife.

'Shall we?'

* * *

Dance music blared through the speakers of the night club/lounge deep in Greenwich Village. It was just as Rachel had expected it to be: exclusive, loud, and bursting at the seams with the Broadway energy of everyone in the room.

Removing their coats and handing them to the attendant, the pair made their way inside. Scanning the room, Rachel placed her hand securely on Quinn's lower back, guiding her through the crowds. She had been looking forward to a night like this, when she could finally show off her beautiful wife to her co-workers. Quinn was, for all intents and purposes, everyone's dream girl. She was tall and beautiful; an air of old Hollywood grace in her persona that drew in those around her. She was a journalist turned screenwriter, Yale graduate and every bit as smart as the brightest men in this room.

'I'm going to head to the powder room to freshen up a bit' Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear, giving her a wink before walking towards the back of the lounge.

'Do you want me to go with you?' Rachel called after her.

Quinn turned around, dismissing the offer with a flick of her hand. 'Go say hi! Meet people!' she called as she walked, not turning to face the brunette.

Rachel sighed, scanning the room for familiar faces, greeting those who would come up to her, gushing about her success and asking for a quick picture.

'Mrs. Berry, we absolutely love you!' a few young girls, interns, cried.

Rachel smiled, their confessions filling her up with glee. 'And I love you!' she replied, laughing as she put her arms around them for a quick snap shot.

'Rachel! Rachel, is that you!' Gary, the play director, called from the bar with two drinks in hand.

'Excuse me one second, please.' She told the girls, walking over to Gary with a bright smile and shake of her head.

'How did I know I would find you here?' she teased, giving him a quick hug before ordering a drink for herself, vodka and cranberry to start the night and a margarita for Quinn.

'I'm a predictable man where it counts,' he smiled, kissing her cheek. 'Now where is that beautiful wife of yours? I've been counting down the days to catch a glimpse. Share her with the world, Rachel. Greed doesn't look good on you, darling. You should spread your wealth.'

Rachel smirked, amused by the man before her. 'I keep her hidden away so she doesn't encounter men like you who will try and steal her way.' She teased.

'Ouch!' Gary cried, rubbing his chest to soothe the feign heartache. 'Way to bring a man down!'

Rachel smirked, catching sight of a certain blonde walking towards the bar and raised her arm, eyes bright and twinkling.

'Ah, I know that look. She must be close. Which one is she?'

Rachel laughed, pointing out Quinn in the crowd, waving her over.

Quinn smiled, giving Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek as she approached the two.

'What did I miss?' she asked, wrapping her arm loosely around her wife's waist.

Gary stood, momentarily speechless as he caught site of the woman before him.

'Gary' he said suddenly, arm extended for a handshake before thinking better of it and leaning forward, taking Quinn in his arms.

'_Pleasure_ to meet you, Quinn. You're striking.'

Quinn blushed, offering Gary a small smile.

'Likewise, about time I meet the man that keeps my wife busy at ungodly hours of the night.' She teased, winking at Gary.

Rachel laughed, squeezing Quinn's hand softly.

Gary laughed as well, 'I like this one!' he told Rachel, squeezing Quinn's arm. 'She's a keeper. No wonder you've kept her stashed away! Can I get you a drink, Quinn? Gin and Tonic? A shot?' he asked, singling over a bartender with a snap of his fingers.

'That won't be necessary, I placed an order a couple minutes ago.' Rachel interjected, kissing Quinn's temple as way to mark her territory before the man before them.

Quinn smiled, turning towards Rachel and reaching for the drink beside her on the bar.

'Rachel's got me covered, thank you though.' She said before taking a sip of her margarita.

Gary waved her off and nodded, 'So, _Quinn. _What is it that you do?'

'I'm a writer.' She said simply, taking another sip of her drink.

'Oh? Fantastic. What do you write?' he inquired.

'Mostly indie stuff. Worked for the New York Times for a couple years before focusing on screenwriting. '

Rachel turned to her wife, gazing at her lovingly before turning to Gary.

'She's being modest. Her film made it to The Sundance Film Festival two years ago. '

'Really? Sundance? That's fantastic!'

Quinn ducked her head, 'I didn't win but it was an honor simply being a part of it. Especially being my first screenplay.'

'Her film was _amazing_.' Rachel said, a proud grin on her face.

The music continued to blast through the lounge, people gathering on the dance floor, drinks in hand and hips swaying to the beat.

'Well ladies,' Gary said finally. 'I hate to leave my star and her stunner wife but I have guests to attend to. Quinn, _lovely_ meeting you.'

Bidding him farewell, they stood at the bar a moment longer nursing their drinks before Quinn turned to Rachel.

'Want to dance?' she whispered into her hear, receiving an eager nod.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in her own, leading her into the middle of the dance floor. The lights had been dimmed since they first arrived and it seemed as though the music had grown louder.

Reaching their destination Rachel turned towards Quinn, a smirk on her face before linking one arm around her neck, pulling her close and placing a sultry kiss on her lips. Her other hand trailed from her waist down to her lower back, pulling her closer to her, grinding into her softly as their hips swayed as one to the music.

Quinn tossed her head back, a hearty laugh escaping her as she pushed herself further against Rachel, her own hand pulling her towards her.

'Now, now little kitty,' she spoke into Rachel's ear, taunting her. 'I'd keep those hips in check.'

* * *

'Jay, you need to finish at least two more bites of chicken before we even _think_ of getting in the pool.' Puck told him sternly.

'But I don't like the peas! Or the chicken!' James cried, eyes wide with outrage.

'Dude, no one likes peas. But we gotta' do what we gotta' do.' Puck amended, picking up a spoonful of peas his own plate and swallowing them.

Beth giggled, picking up a pea and popping it in her mouth. 'Mmmm, so yummy!'

James glared at them both, shaking his head. 'I don't want them!'

'Here, we'll play a game.' Puck announced, wiping his spoon with a napkin before placing it in the middle of the table. 'I'm going to spin the spoon. Whoever it lands on has to take a spoonful of peas. No exceptions. The person to finish all the peas wins.'

'I'm going to win!' James announced, jumping up and down in his chair.

'Spin it! He cried.

First spin landed on Beth, receiving a loud cheer from Puck.

'Woohoo! Go Beth! You eat those peas!'

Beth laughed, 'Dad, stop it!'

It wasn't long before the peas were gone, James appropriately winning.

The trio placed the dirty bowls in the dishwasher and ascended up the stairs to prepare for their mini pool party.

'Where do you keep your swim trunks, little man?' Puck asked, opening his closet and going through the first couple of drawers in his dresser.

'I don't know!' James cried, climbing onto his bed and kicking his feet back and fourth.

'C'mon James.' Beth coaxed him, 'Let's get your clothes off so you can change into your pool clothes. Don't you want to get in the pool?'

James nodded eagerly, standing up and holding onto Beth's shoulders as he slipped off his shoes.

'I want my Nemo swim trunks!' he yelled, jumping up and down.

'Dude, you'll be lucky if I can find _any_ pair of swim trunks.' Puck said agitatedly, running his hand through his mohawk.

'Maybe they are with the beach towels?' Beth suggested, lifting a naked James into her arms, James kicking wildly.

'I'm naked, Uncle Puck!'

'I see that, Jay.' Puck laughed, heading towards the laundry room and opening the cabinets that aligned the wall in search for swim trunks.

'They're right there!' James cried, pointing to the top shelf. 'My swim trunks are right there!'

Puck pulled them out of the stack, holding them up and spinning them in the air

'Woohoo! Whose ready to party?' he asked, taking James from Beth and pulling up his swim trunks.

'You stay with Beth here for a minute okay, Jay? I'm gonna go change.'

James nodded, racing down the hall and sitting on his mothers' bed sighing as he looked over at Beth. 'Where do you live?'

Beth looked down at him, 'I live with my dad, Uncle Puck.'

'I live with my moms!' James said, clapping his hands together.

'Okay, all set! Puck announced, walking out of the bathroom and setting his clothes on the bed.

'Yay!' James cheered, hopping off the bed and bouncing excitedly. 'Pool time! Pool time!'

'Aren't you going to get in the pool, Beth?' Puck asked, walking over to his daughter, ruffling her hair.

'No.' she said softly, shaking her head.

'Why not, Beth? It's going to be _so_ fun!' James says, a frown on his face.

'I didn't bring a bathing suit, James. I forgot them. I thought it would be too cold. I forgot you had a pool.' She tells him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'I can't get in the pool with jeans!'

'Borrow my mama's!'

Beth shook her head, 'No, that's okay.'

'No, James is right. Beth, I'm sure Quinn or Rachel wouldn't mind you borrowing one of their bathing suits.

James nodded, reaching for Puck's hand.

'Uncle puck is right! Mama is super nice and she won't be mad!'

Beth shook her head again, 'It's okay. You both get in the pool.'

'Beth, we're not getting in the pool unless you get in with us.'

'I don't want to get in the pool anyway.' Beth conceded, sighing in agitation. 'Really, I don't.'

'I'm calling my mom!' James announced, reaching for the home phone on the bedside table and pressed 1, speed dial for Quinn's number, holding the phone to his ear as he waited for his mother to answer the phone.

'James! Hang up the phone! Your moms are busy!' Beth yelled, standing up and attempting to pull the phone from James.

James glared at her, holding the phone tightly in his small hands and twisted his body.

'Stop!' he yelled, 'She's my mom!'

Beth stopped immediately, sighing in agitation. She was just as much _her _mom as she was _his._ Looking over at Puck, she rolled her eyes. 'She isn't going to answer the pho…'

'Mama! Hi!' James interrupted, yelling excitedly into the phone.

'Nothing's wrong Mama,' he answered Quinn. 'Beth forgot a bathing suit and she won't use one of yours! I want her to see me float!'

James stood in silence for a couple seconds listening to his mother before holding out the phone to Beth. 'Mama wants to talk to you.'

Beth rolled her eyes, taking the phone in her hand and holding it to her ear.

'Hello?'

'Beth!' Quinn cried, her voice sounding distant and overpowered by the loud music in the background. 'Baby, go ahead and borrow anything in my closet! My bathing suits are in the bottom drawer. Borrow whatever fits, okay? Honestly.'

'I will, Mom. Thanks.' Beth said softly, nodding her head.

'Perfect, we'll see you later, okay? Have fun! I love you.' and with that she hung up.

'What did she say?' Puck asked, holding James on his back.

'She said to borrow whatever I wanted.'

'I told you!' James accused, 'I told you she would share!'

Puck laughed, bouncing James up and down.

'You go ahead and change and we'll meet you at the pool.'

Beth nodded, watching them go before cautiously stepping into the walk in closet that belonged to Rachel and Quinn. Flicking on the light switch, she gasped softly at the sight of clothes before her. Designer dresses and blouses hung by color, rows and rows of jackets and jeans and endless purses and shoes.

Taking a moment to run her fingers through the fabrics she came across the bathing suit drawer, cautiously opening it and going through it's contents, feeling like she was suddenly invading in very personal space.

After finding a bathing suit she liked and seemed to fit her she pulled it on, doing a small twirl before the floor length mirror beside the door and smiling. Walking over to the vanity she picked up a perfume, holding it in her hands and sniffing it, immediately associating it with Rachel. She placed it back in its spot on the vanity, turning it the way it was before. Something about Rachel made her nervous.

Blame her star quality or the fact that not only was she at one point kind of her sister until Shelby passed away but now she was her biological mother's wife…she never really knew were she stood with her. She had visited James many times as a baby and always saw him as her baby brother. It wasn't as easy for him to understand, however. She couldn't blame him. He was young and no three year-old would be able to fully understand their complex relationship. Plus, it was easy for him to forget that Quinn has also Beth's mother.

Yet, Quinn was mindful to always make her feel welcome, including her in their lives and making sure she was a part of James's. It had been her decision to live with Puck following Shelby's death and finish her middle school years in Los Angeles and Quinn was accepting and supportive.

Sighing, she walked out of the master bedroom, shutting the light behind her as she walked down the stairs and towards the pool where Puck and James awaited.


	5. Chapter 4- Godsent Assistant

**Word For Thought:**

**Thank you, thank you once again for all those of who you recently followed not only this story but myself as well and who added this story to their favorites. I'm so happy you are enjoying this.**

**As usual, I own nothing in this Glee Universe other than a rambunctious little boy named James. He's mine.**

**Please read and leave me your thoughts!**

**thank you.**

* * *

'So how did you two meet?' Addison, the stage manager asked. Addison was in her early 30's, pitch-black hair cut into a pixie, offering a striking resemblance to Emma Watson.

A group of 9 cast and crew members found themselves in the corner booth, drinks in hand, laughing and sharing stories.

'We met in high school actually,' Rachel announced to the group, 'She was the head cheerleader and I was the aspiring young ingénue.'

A few laughed, others whistled. 'Head cheerleader, huh? What do you say, Rachel? Do you make her take out the uniform at night for some extra fun?'

Quinn blushed from her spot on Rachel's lap, taking a sip of her drink as she nodded her head. 'Whatever makes my woman happy' she teased, turning her face towards Rachel's, giving her a flirty smile. 'Right, babe?'

Rachel shook her head laughing, kissing Quinn's shoulder blade.

'Right.' A couple men hollered, giving Quinn a high five before Rachel caught sight of a familiar blonde and patted Quinn's thigh, signaling her to move aside.

Standing up, Rachel called out after the blonde woman, waving excitedly when she turned around and mentioned for her to join their crowd.

Walking over, Abby smiled timidly, dressed in a deep purple bohemian maxi dress, long blonde hair flowing down below her waist. Her face was average, nothing particularly remarkable about her. Just under 5"2. she was considered short, easily lost in a crowd of other much prettier women.

Rachel squealed, walking over to her and hugging her tightly, something not unnoticed by Quinn. Turning around, Rachel smiled at her wife, linking arms with Abby and leading her forward.

'Quinn, I'd like you to meet my assistant, Abby. She's been my savior these last few weeks.'

Abby chuckled, leaning into Rachel. 'I've hardly done any work,' she protested, clearly a failed attempt to be humble.

'Hardly done any work?' Rachel cried, 'Should I go down my list?'

Quinn stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles of her fitted emerald dress with her hand and cleared her throat, getting the attention of both women.

Extending her hand, she offered a tight smile. 'I'm Quinn. Rachel's wife.'

Abby took Quinn's hand in her own, eyes twinkling. 'Abigail. But I go by Abby.' Releasing Quinn's hand, she sighed, looking over at Rachel as those in their group went back to their previous conversations.

'You're very lucky to be married to Rachel. She's a remarkable talent.'

Quinn nodded, looking at Rachel's overly pleased expression. 'Oh, you have no idea.'

Rachel smiled at them both, releasing Abby and placed a hand on the small of Quinn's back.

'I've been waiting anxiously for the two of you to meet!' she cried. 'I feel like I'm always talking about you to Abby she must know everything about you now.'

Quinn smiled at Rachel. 'I'm glad you enjoy talking about me.'

'She's said lovely things about you, Quinn. From what I hear you're a remarkable person.'

'I'm sure she's sugarcoated a few things.' Quinn argued, feeling her HBIC persona seeping back into her pores at an alarming rate as she gave Abby a quick once over.

Abby, oblivious to Quinn's stare, smiled at Rachel. 'She's also said so much about your son. James, right?'

'You have a son?' Addison interjected from across the booth. 'Girl, when was this information going to be released to me?'

'Where do you live? Under a rock?' Steven, the costume designer asked, obviously surprised by her lack of knowledge.

Quinn and Rachel smiled, their faces both beaming with pride at the mention of their son.

'James is 3.' Quinn answered, smiling at Addison. 'We try our best to keep him away from the public eye.'

'3 is a fantastic age' Megan, a summer intern said. 'I have twin boys. 3 1/2. They're minds are like magic.'

'He's fantastic.' Rachel gushed. 'Luckily Quinn has been able to stay home with him for most of his life. He's so brilliant and smart and a total crack up.' She sighed, the love for her son obvious to everyone there. 'He absolutely melts me.'

Abby put a hand over her heart, overwhelmed by Rachel's words. 'The love you have for him is so beautiful. I can't wait to meet him.'

Quinn fought hard to keep her eyes from rolling. Instead, she nodded at Rachel and took a seat again on the round booth.

'Ironically, he's more like Rachel than myself.'

Addison smiled, resting her head on her palm, 'Does he look like the two of you?'

Rachel, who had taken a seat beside Quinn shook her head, 'He definitely has something of Quinn's. The blonde hair or the brains maybe.'

Quinn laughed, 'Most definitely the brains.'

* * *

'I'm gonna jump and you catch me, okay?' James told Puck, throwing his little leg over the edge of the pool, an attempt to pull himself out of the pool.

'Are you sure that's okay?' Beth asked from her spot on the steps, lean legs kicking the water in front of her.

'Mama lets me do this _all _the time.' James told them simply, 'Mommy counts down and Mama catches me!'

Puck chuckled, James reminding him so much of Quinn. The stern look he got on his face when someone questioned him was so Quinn Fabray circa Sophomore Year HBIC.

'Well, if you say so.'

Watching him struggle pulling himself up, floaties and all, he gave him a gentle shove out of the water.

James stood, water dripping off his little body as he bounced on the edge of the pool, shivering slightly.

'Are you ready?' he asked Puck.

'Hold up, dude.' Puck told him, taking a few steps back from the pool's edge, arms out in front of him ready to catch the boy.

'Go!'

James let out a squeal, taking a few steps back and jumping into the water, directly into Puck's arms.

'That was so cool!' he cried, fist pumping the air in a rush of adrenaline.

Clinging tightly to Puck he looked over at Beth, a wide smile on his face.

'Did you see that, Beth? Did you see me?'

Beth chuckled, nodding at the little boy in her father's arms.

'I did! You were fantastic!'

James laughed, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck. 'Michael Phelps does that, right? That's how he started? Jumping into pools like that?'

Puck laughed softly, rubbing James's small back as he swam them over to Beth. 'That's exactly how he started, Jay. You're definitely on the road to a gold medal!'

* * *

'So Abby and I had to drive all across town to make sure that the costume was the right fit for me because _someone_ forgot to bring them to me.' Rachel said, looking over at Steven with a smirk.

Quinn forced a soft laugh, the small group walking down the street to hail a taxi for him.

'Sounds like you and Abby have had many adventures.'

Rachel nodded, oblivious to the tone in Quinn's voice, the drinks having gotten to her a little.

'She's been amazing. I'm so glad she was assigned to me. She takes care of _everything_ for me.'

Steven snorted, 'Yeah, because she wants to get in your good graces so you can return the favor when little Abby Cadabby comes calling for roles.'

Rachel shook her head, 'I don't think so. I think she genuinely wants to do a good job.'

Steven shrugged, hailing a taxi and opening the backdoor.

'What ever you say, Baby. Quinn, it was lovely to meet you. Maybe we can all get together for dinner soon? Just us?'

Quinn nodded, giving him a quick hug goodbye.

'That sounds lovely. Look forward to it.'

With a bid farewell to Rachel, his taxi drove off, leaving the two women on the side of the street.

'Let's walk to the car, Rach. It's getting late.'

Rachel nodded, leaning towards Quinn and linking arms, her head resting on her shoulder as they walked the few blocks to their SUV.

'So what did you think of the group?' Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn, her head not leaving her shoulder.

Quinn looked down at her wife, giggling to herself at Rachel's tipsy form and kissed her forehead, her arm curling around her waist.

'Everyone was great, Rach. They all seem to really love you.'

'And I love _them.' _ She said sternly, laughing to herself.

'I had told Puck I wasn't gonna drink and look at me!' she cried, standing up straight and gesturing to herself. 'I'm a mess.' She giggled.

Quinn led her over to their car, opening the passenger door and helping her in, leaning over and kissing her lips. She tasted of alcohol and cherry chapstick with a hint of coffee that had grown to be so uniquely Rachel.

'I love you.' She told her.

Rachel leaned back against the seat, taking Quinn's face in her hands and kissing her back with a force, her tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, exploring the wondrous space that it was.

Pulling back, Rachel gazed at Quinn for a second, awestruck by the beauty of her wife.

'You're the most beautiful woman in the entire world, Quinn Berry-Fabray' she slurred.

'That's because love blinds you.' Quinn told her quietly, her hands finding their way in Rachel's hair, pulling her closer as she returned the kiss with an equal amount of heat.

'Get a room!' a homeless man yelled, walking down the sidewalk past the two women, clicking his tongue in feign disgust, taking Quinn by surprise.

Feeling the heat rise to her face she pulled away from Rachel, letting her forehead rest on her shoulder as her body shook with laughter.

'I think it's time we go home, my little drunk.'

'I agree.' Rachel giggled, eyes half lidded and tired.

* * *

Puck walked into James' room, the home phone held securely in hand.

'Okay little man, time for bed!'

James pouted, shaking his head, 'I'm not tired!'

'From what I hear you're never are tired. How about I read you a story, hm? Will that help?'

James let out a whine but agreed, climbing onto his bed and positioning himself under his blankets.

Puck read him a quick short story about a little pig named Olivia and placed the book on his bedside table, reaching over to turn off the lights.

Beth lay on the other side of James, one arm wrapped loosely around him as she pretended to sleep as well.

'Goodnight Kiddos,' Puck told the pair turning off the lights.

'No!' James cried, sitting up and climbing over Puck.

'Turn it on! I don't like the dark!'

'What?' Puck questioned, 'you don't like the dark? Only the bravest heroes sleep in the dark! Superman, Spiderman, Batman… none of them sleep with the lights on.' He told James softly, placing him back in the middle of the bed.

'I want the lights on!' he cried, trashing from side to side, almost pushing Beth off completely.

'James, it's okay.' She told him softly, wrapping her arm around him again and humming a soft tune.

'We're gonna lie down here with you. Your momma will home soon anyway.'

'I don't want to sleep with you!' he cried, pushing Beth away from him and sitting up, a pained sob coming from his little chest.

'I want my momma to tuck me in and sleep with me! Not you!'

Puck sighed, standing up and turning on the light.

'Dude, you need to go to sleep. Little boys should be sleeping by now.'

'I want mama!' James cried again, turning back towards his pillow and lying face down, his small body shaking with every cry.

'But your moms are coming!' Puck assured him, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him. 'They are going to be here when you wake up, little man. I'll make sure they come and kiss you goodnight as soon as they get here.'

Puck's attempts were pointless. James continued to cry and not even Beth's soft mummers could calm him.

'Just leave him, ' Puck said softly, obviously dishearten that James didn't take comfort in his presence. Naturally, James would be very attached to his mothers, having not even started school yet and spending most of his time at home. Puck knew between the two he was much more attached to Quinn, her voice having an immediate calming effect on him in ways Rachel's didn't and he also knew that was a sore spot between them as a couple. Rachel's job didn't always lend for much time at home and often, time with James would have to be forsaken.

* * *

It was late when Rachel and Quinn arrived home, opening the back door slowly, careful not to make noise for what they assumed would be the three people sleeping upstairs.

Shutting the door behind them, Quinn's arm wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist, steadying her as they made their way towards the foyer. Removing their coats and hanging them in the coast closet, Quinn bent down, undoing the strap on her heels and tossing them inside the closet.

'Do you think they are sleeping?' Rachel slurred softly, half asleep and the effects of the alcohol she consumed still heavy in her bloodstream. She took a seat at the bottom of the steps, kicking off her own heels and leaving them abandoned on the floor.

Quinn blew her hair out of her face, shaking her had. 'I sure hope so.'

The pair made their way upstairs, careful not to add extra weight on the stairs and switched on the hallway light before walking towards their master bedroom.

Rachel entered first, brushing her hair off her neck and turning around to wrap her arms around Quinn's neck, kissing her neck tenderly.

'What do you say we end the night with a bang?' she teased, smiling against Quinn's neck.

Quinn laughed, brushing the bangs away from the brunette's face and kissed her brow.

'What could be better than satisfying my beautiful wife?' Kissing her temple, she pulled back, taking Rachel's face into both hands.

'I was really proud of you tonight, my lady.'

Rachel smiled lazily at Quinn, taking her hand and leading her onto their bed.

Quinn giggled to herself, following her wife.

Rachel smirked, changing sides with Quinn and pushed her wife on the bed, promptly straddling her. Brown locks hung over her face, a blanket of seduction between Quinn and herself.

'You looked absolutely…radiant today.' Rachel told her, leaning forward to leave a trail of hot kisses against her wife's collar bone as her hands worked their way towards Quinn's back, locating her zipper and pulling it down slowly. Quinn captured Rachel's lips in her own, her tongue exploring her wife's as her hands explored her body.

Rachel moaned loudly against the nape of Quinn's neck, urging Quinn on further. Quinn's hips thrusted up against her wife's, grinding against her. Rachel's moans got louder, Quinn's thigh working its way between her legs and rubbing against her wife's core, urging her forward.

'Take off your clothes.' Rachel ordered out of breath, sitting up and pulling her dress off her shoulders.

Quinn leaned up, resting on her elbows as she attempted to squirm out of her dress as a knock was heard on the door.

'Fuck.' Rachel cried, leaning down to cover her wife's body with her own, quickly trying to pull up her dress once more.

'Mama? Mommy?' James' soft voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Sighing loudly, Quinn fell back on the bed, blowing the hair out of her face.

'Why is this kid still awake?' Rachel sighed, rolling off Quinn and pulling her dress up to cover her bare breasts.

'Go on, Mama. Go attend to your son. ' Rachel said softly, pushing Quinn off the bed.

'Me?' Quinn cried, rolling over to take her wife's lips in her own. 'Why must I be sent to deal with the dragons?'

'Yes, you!' Rachel laughed, pushing her off again. 'Because we both know if I go that boy will be up until the crack of dawn.'

Quinn shook her head, huffing to herself as she pushed herself off the bed.

'Mama?' James cried, his voice trembling from behind the door.

'It's okay, little dude. Mama is probably sleeping.' Puck's voice could be heard, attempting to coax the boy back to bed.

Rachel giggled from her spot on the bed, shaking her head.

'Mama!' James cried again, his fists banging against the door.

'James, your moms are…'

'Mama!'

Quinn sighed from their walk in closet where she was trying to quickly take off her dress and put on a pair of sweats and t-shirt. 'I'm coming, James. Give mama one second!' she called back.

'See! I told you!' James told Puck, 'She's back!'

Quinn opened the door revealing the two males before her. Raising an eyebrow at Puck's shirtless form, she turned to look at James, hair in complete disarray, clad in a pair of Nemo pajamas.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping?' she told him, hoisting him up on her hip and leading him across the hall towards his bedroom, followed closely behind by Puck.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his mother's neck he turned back, looking at Puck with a smile 'I knew she would be here to put me to bed! I knew it!'

Puck laughed, 'You were right, little cockblocker.'

Quinn whipped around, shooting Puck a glare before entering James' room and placing him in his bed.

'Hey!' Puck defended, hands up in the air, 'Berry isn't exactly quiet if you know what I mean.'


	6. Chapter 5- Giving Thanks

**Word For Thought:**

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews and follows!**

**If you haven't already had the opportunity to read the author's note I posted earlier today, please do.**

**I apologize if the subjects in this story are sensitive to my readers. As I mentioned, I will always look after the heart of these characters.**

**Updates will be slower within the next couple weeks. I apologize for that. Until then, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The August heat was in full blast in Ridgewood, the suburban county in New Jersey where the Berry-Fabray family resided. The pool had been in constant use through out the past weeks. Both women using every excuse possible to dive in and let the freshwater cool their bodies. James, of course, had no objections. Having Puck and Beth stay for the majority of their last month of summer was a pleasant surprise. While Rachel left for work in the early afternoons, they kept Quinn and James company, often helping them with dinner and babysitting James for the rare opportunity that Quinn and Rachel would be able to catch some time together.

On this particular night a glee reunion of sorts was in order. Puck and Beth were leaving back to Los Angeles soon and its seemed only fitting that all ex glee club members meet for a farewell dinner.

'Do you think they have breadsticks here, San?' Brittany asked, eyeing the appetizer menu carefully.

'This is a sushi bar, Britt. I don't think Japanese people even eat bread. Have you seen how skinny they are?'

Brittany nodded, biting her bottom lip in concentration as she went over the menu again.

'15 minutes late.' Kurt announced, looking down at his Marc Jacobs watch in distaste. 'Why am I not surprised?'

Santana rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coke. 'This is Rachel Berry we are talking about. As if she didn't already know how to make a grand entrance, add in Fabray who takes for-freakin-ever to get ready and Puck who acts like he suffers from severe ADD most of the time and a teenager and toddler…this is nothing surprising.'

'I hope they bring James.' Brittany said, closing the menu with a huff and placing it back on the table. 'I miss his stories.'

Santana smiled lovingly at Brittany and squeezed her hand below the table, 'I'm sure they'll bring him, baby. Beth is coming too! You can talk to her about dance.'

The trio sat at the table sipping their drinks for a few minutes, deep in conversation about Brittay's dance school in Brooklyn when the arrival of a certain Broadway star cut them short.

'We're here!' Rachel's voice rang from the opposite end of the restaurant, followed close by the laugh of a certain blonde little boy.

'They brought him!' Brittany squealed, standing up and pulling up Santana with her.

Rachel walked over to their table, smiling brightly and waving in excitement.

'I haven't seen you guys in forever!' she cried, hugging Kurt tightly and swaying a little from side to side.

James gripped tightly onto Rachel's hand, hiding behind her.

Santana spotted him and smirked, looking over at Rachel, 'Berry, did you not bring your spawn? Britt has been waiting ages for him.'

Rachel looked down behind her, sighing dramatically.

'He just didn't want to come today, Santana. I told him how nice it would have been if he came but he refused! No getting through that kid.'

Brittany giggled, spotting James as he peaked out from behind Rachel's legs and waved at him.

James put a small hand over his mouth to quiet his giggles, remaining behind his mother.

'Sorry we're late!' Quinn called, pulling Beth along to meet the group with Puck trailing behind.

'Wassup Hummle? Lopez? Britt, pretty like always.'

Santana rolled her eyes, kissing Puck's cheek. 'Don't even think about hitting on my woman.'

Puck laughed, 'Where's James? Q, I thought you brought him?'

'James stayed home, Puck. Remember? He had some business to take care of.' Quinn replied, purposely avoiding the little boy beside her.

'I'm here! I'm here!' James cried, bouncing up and down before launching himself in Brittany's direction.

'James!' she said, picking him up and holding him to her tightly as the rest of the adults took their seats around the table. Kurt spotted Beth, hiding effectively behind Quinn, and dragged her to him, hugging her tightly, pulling out a chair for her alongside him.

'So, tell me everything!' Rachel said, eyes shining brightly as she looked on at the people around her. 'When's the last time we saw each other? Beginning of summer? Have you guys even see this beauty?' she asked, gesturing towards Beth, who blushed furiously.

Quinn smiled at her, giving her a small wink.

'Probably.' Kurt said, trying to wrack his brain, wrapping an arm around Beth. 'You're so grown up! Model material!'

'How could she not be? Have you seen her parents?' Puck teased, nudging Beth's leg from below the table.

Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled, 'When are you leaving your Neanderthal father and moving to New York with us?'

Beth giggled, shrugging her shoulders. 'I love living with Dad. He makes me laugh and he takes good care of me. I do wish I was closer to mom though…'

Kurt nodded. 'Convince your Dad to move _here_.' He whispered to her.

Quinn shook her, 'She needs to finish high school first. Then maybe she can come to college over here.'

'Don't coddle her, Q!' Santana interjected, 'the poor girl lives with her father. She needs freedom!'

'Hey! I'm the cool dad. Aren't I, Beth?'

Beth laughed, nodding her head. 'My friend Stacey has a crush on Dad. Her and the guys from the football team always want to come over.'

Quinn furrowed her brow and glared at Puck, 'I hope that isn't _really_ happening.'

'Are you kidding me? I keep her trapped and locked in a tower. Isn't that right, Beth?'

'I used to live in a tower.' Brittany said, looking up from where she was coloring with James. 'Also, I'm starting my own dancing school.' Brittany announced, James sitting happily on her lap, playing with her fingers.

'I heard!' Quinn smiled, 'That's awesome, B. Maybe we can get James to take a couple classes. What do you think, baby?'

James smiled but said nothing, leaning back further against his aunt.

'Someone's spoiled.' Puck said, looking on at James and Brittany.

Santana rolled her eyes, extending her arms to reach for James.

'This is all an act, right Jay? Come to Nina Santana. We all know I'm your favorite.'

James nodded slowly, basking in the attention the pair was giving him and leaned into Santana's reach, snuggling against her.

'I missed you.' He told her.

'And I missed you! Have your moms been treating you good? Do they make you good food? When was the last time you had ice cream, huh?'

James laughed, shaking his head. 'They don't give me chocolate!'

'No chocolate?' Quinn cried, in mock outrage. 'We had chocolate ice cream last night!'

Puck laughed and James chuckled, hiding his face Santana's chest in embarrassment.

'Don't fall for his tricks' Quinn said, laughing. 'He's way smarter than he looks.'

Kurt laughed, smiling at James from across the table. 'Are you happy that your Uncle Puck and Beth are here with you, James?'

'Super happy!' James said, turning back towards the group and slapping his hands against the tabletop. 'Super, super, super happy!'

'So how's work for you, Quinn?' asked Kurt.

Quinn cut a piece of sushi for James before looking over at Kurt.

'Well,' she said, sighing a bit and handing James a fork. 'I'm trying to get through this screenplay but it's taking a little longer than I anticipated. Plus, it's hard to get time to sit and write when I have James with me all the time.'

'I told you I could take the weekends off so you can take time to write.' Rachel argued, sitting on the other side of Quinn.

'Well, what's the story about?' Santana inquired.

'The whole thing is basically a angsty love story about a woman in her late 40's married to a man whom she doesn't love. She's hung up on some girl she met in college and really, they only met a couple times but she's never been able to forget her and after years and years, they run into each other again and hit it off. And the story basically deals with her feelings about this woman and the affair between them that ensues.'

'Jesus.' Kurt said, blowing out a deep breath. 'That sounds pretty loaded.'

Quinn laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

'I guess so.'

Rachel smiled, budding her shoulder against her's.

'From what Quinn has let me read, it's very captivating. I can't wait for her to finish it. Blockbuster hit.'

'I'm going for a more indie feel. I feel like people are still a bit…caught off guard with a lesbian relationship on the big screen. At least not enough to make it a blockbuster.'

Puck scuffed, taking a sip of his beer. 'The whole world is f'ed up Q. I say aim high, f the rest.'

'Amen to that!' Santana said, lifting her glass of wine and winking playfully at James and Beth as they looked up from the coloring book they worked on.

'To Quinn's Blockbuster hit, Rachel's obnoxiously successful show on Broadway and my beautiful girlfriend's dance studio.'

'Cheers!' Kurt chimed in.

'Salúd!' said Puck, tossing back the remaining beer in his glass.

Rachel smiled brightly, 'I'm so happy that we were all able to do this. I feel like it's been forever since we were all able to take time off and really catch up on what…'

'Actually' Santana said, looking over at Brittany and taking a hold of her hand. 'There is something Brittany and I would like to share with you guys because really, you guys are the most important to us and despite everything Hummel and Gay-Berry are now basically honorary members of our group.'

Puck and Quinn smirked, nudging Kurt and Rachel teasingly.

'I take offense to that!' Rachel cried, folding her arms across her chest, waiting for Santana to continue.

'As you all know, Britt and I have been together for years and we talked it over and are now finally ready to...'

'Oh my god.' Puck cried, leaning forward, eyes wide. 'Are you two finally going to let me in on a threesome?'

Quinn gasped in outrage, 'Puck! Shut it! My children are here!'

God, moments like these reminded her of why they never worked.

_Or the fact that you like GIRLS,_ her mind screamed.

'That's a bad word momma' James spoke up, looking at Quinn disapprovingly.

'You're right, Baby. I apologize.' Quinn told him, smiling at him and ruffling his hair before turning back to Santana. 'Anyway, Spill!'

Brittany laughed and nudged Santana. 'Tell them, San.'

Santana laughed, 'Brittany and I finally decided to get married!' she announced, speaking so quickly it was almost hard to understand.

'What!' Quinn cried, standing up and squealing loudly. 'Are you serious? Oh my god, Santana!' She walked over to the opposite side of the table, taking both girls in her arms before the rest of the group could even register what Santana had just announced, 'I can't

believe it! Congratulations! I can finally be a brides maid!'

'Maid of honor' Santana corrected.

Quinn laughed softly, hugging Santana tightly. Santana had been her best friend for as long as she could remember and despite all the drama and betrayal between the two in their adolescence, they had stuck together through thick and thin.

And honestly, wasn't it about time they made it official?

Puck remained in his seat, mouth open wide in shock. 'The fuck?'

Rachel came out of her shock, glaring at Puck disapprovingly and stood up, hands over her mouth in disbelief.

'Are you guys serious? You're _really_ getting married?'

'That's what I said Berry!' Santana said as she hugged Quinn back tightly.

'Wow, never saw that one coming.' Kurt said, standing up as well and hugging Brittany. 'I hope you both will consider me as wedding planner? I already have the perfect color scheme for a spring wedding.'

'Actually, there's something else.' Brittany said. Turning to Santana and giving her an encouraging nod she looked back at the group, eyes twinkling. 'We're getting married in November!' she announced, jumping in excitement.

'What!' Quinn cried, blowing her blonde locks out of her eyes and looking at the couple in disbelief. 'November?'

'Dude…' Puck said, mentally counting down the months in his head. 'That's in like, two months.'

'Exactly!' Brittany clapped. 'We agreed that if we are going to do this, might as well do it now. Our love is too precious to hold off.'

'Two months?' Kurt screeched, pulling back from Brittany as Puck stood up to congratulate the pair, Quinn still holding a firm hold on Santana. 'That's hardly enough time to plan anything short of decent!'

'You're going to have to work miracles Hummel because what my Britts wants, you best believe my Britts is gonna get. And she wants a wedding in November and you best believe she is getting one. Even if costs me a whole years salary.'

'Now, Santana that's not particularly wise,' Rachel began to argue. 'A marriage relies heavily on a financial aspect and if both of you begin with economic problems, the consequences could be dire.'

Santana rolled her eyes, uncharacteristically hugging Rachel tightly. 'A _whole years_ salary, Berry!' she teased.

'But why November?' Kurt asked, devastation written all over his face.

'Thanksgiving.' Britney said simply. 'It's a month where we give thanks for everything good in our lives. Like cats and birds and rainbows and unicorns'

Quinn smiled at Britney, nodding in agreement.

'I'm thankful for Santana. What better way to show her than by getting married?'

'While the sentiment is certainly _touching_' Kurt said, hands raised in defeat. 'It's not exactly the best month for color schemes. I'm unsure of the apricot and mahogany browns'

Rachel nodded, 100% on board with Kurt. 'I think I'm going to have to agree. Why not wait for spring? A beautiful spring wedding with gorgeous flowers. A wedding at the Plaza! Like Quinn and I had!'

Santana turned to Rachel and Kurt. 'November.' she said stuffily. 'This isn't the gay Berry parade.'

Noticing the sudden tension between the trio, Quinn cleared her throat and turned to James.

' James! Beth!' Quinn called, letting go of Santana and kneeling down beside James who had long learned to ignore the outbursts of the adults around him; one of the perks of living with Rachel Berry-you become immune to noise.

'James, Baby. Can you stop coloring for a second?' Quinn asked, taking the crayons out of his hand on placing it on the table. James and Beth turned to look at their mother, a frown on James's face. Quinn laughed, taking his small face in her hands and kissing each of his cheeks roughly. 'James, your Nina Santana and Aunt Brittany are getting married! You remember when we went to that big party a few months ago? With lots of loud music?'

James nodded, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'Why are they getting married?'

Rachel walked over, kneeling down beside Quinn, resting a hand on her back as Beth stood up to congratulate her aunts with promises of being a junior bride's maid and finding her a super handsome dance partner.

'They are getting married because they love each other very much and want to be together for the rest of their lives. Like your Momma and I. Why don't you stand up and go give them a huge bear hug, huh? Tell them congratulations!'

James, still confused about what exactly was happening stood up and ran to hug Santana's legs, a look of worry written on his features.

Bending down to hug him back Santana brushed back his hair, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 'Are you happy for us, James?' she asked.

Brittany smiled, kneeling down beside the two and wrapping her arms around James.

'You'll be ring bearer, yes?'

'What's that?'

'You hold a little pillow and you will carry our wedding rings.' Brittany told him softly.

'Wait!' James said suddenly, 'Are you getting married because you want a baby? What about me?' James asked, eyes wide in sudden fear.

'We are getting married because Auntie Britt and I love each other.' Santana laughed, 'You will always be our baby.' James didn't look convinced but nodded. 'So what do you think? Want to be part of our wedding?'

Quinn stood beside the trio, eyes inexplicably watering.

'Of course!' James announced, wrapping his arms tightly around Santana and Brittany.

Brittany laughed, clapping. 'Horary! I was worried you would say no!'

'Good thing we are off in the corner, 'Puck said, looking around the restaurant.

'I'm sure we would have been kicked out long ago.'

Rachel and Kurt laughed, 'I think another toast is in order!'

Calling over the waiter, Kurt ordered another round of champagne for the table, a smile of his face. 'I have so many _brilliant_ ideas.' He told them all.

'To Santana and Brittany and their beautiful journey together!'

'Cheers!' everyone said, taking long sips of their drinks.

Rachel's phone rang then, vibrating from within her purse, promptly interrupting her.

'One second' She said to the group, reaching down below the table and into her purse for her iPhone.

'Who is it?' Quinn asked from beside her.

Rachel pulled out the phone, looking at the screen and sighed.

'It's Abby. I have to take this.' She said apologetically to the group before beginning to stand up.

'Can't you call her back after? This is a family dinner, Rachel. We're celebrating their engagement!' Quinn argued, taking hold of Rachel's arm and keeping her in place.

Rachel looked down at Quinn, eyes silently pleading.

'It could be about the show, I really need to take this, baby.'

Leaning down to kiss her wife's cheek she turned around, answering the call before the loud ringtone could continue on and began to walk out.

'Hello? Abby? What's up?' she answered, heading towards the front exit of the building.

Quinn rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her wine and turning to Santana.

'This always happens. We'll be spending time together and Abby never fails to call. Always something comes up with work. It's 9pm, what's more important than our best friends getting married?' she asked, annoyed.

Kurt pouted, reaching over to squeeze Quinn's hand.

'That's live Broadway for you, Quinn. There is always something to talk about.'


	7. Chapter 6- Anatomy

**Words For Thought:**

**Thank you to everyone who took time to review the last couple chapters and add this to their favorites and follows. I truly appreciate it.**

**Please read, enjoy and review. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

They make it back home late, Puck suggesting Beth and James and himself stay with Santana and Britney to give Quinn and Rachel some space. They have been staying with them for a couple weeks as it is. Rachel, of course, hasn't said anything but he knows having them around for so long takes some getting used to. Quinn, on the other hand, hasn't been shy about letting him know he is cock blocking her. If that term even applies.

The 5 of them ride home to Brooklyn, Beth talking with Santana the entire way about her adventures as a high school freshman; Puck interjecting every so often to remind Santana that she is not to suggest any form of behavior to Beth, especially considering all the shit they got into at her age.

By the time they make it to their home, James is out cold in the backseat and Beth is struggling to keep her eyes open. 'I'll take James, you can carry Beth.' Brittany offers to Puck, opening the back door and lifting the little boy in her arms and carrying him inside the house, settling him in their bedroom where he typically sleeps on nights like these. Santana opens the door for Puck, leading him to the spare bedroom before pulling back the sheets and laying Beth down, whispering a goodnight and helping her slip out of her clothes and into a pair of pajamas Brittany had already laid out for her. 'I'll sleep on the couch, if that's okay.' Puck offers, smirking at Santana, 'Unless you two want company tonight.'

Santana scoffs, pushing him out of the room. 'You're a pig. Plus, the little guy sleeps with Britt and I. It's tradition. Makes him feel at home being surrounded by hot women.'

Puck chuckled, giving Santana a playful spank. 'You know you miss me when I'm gone!' he called after her before heading down the stairs and towards the couch. 'See ya' in the morning!'

'Don't you dare jerk off on my couch!' was the last he heard before he closed his eyes.

'So, I'm really glad that Santana and Brittany finally got engaged.' Rachel says, brushing her hair in front of the vanity by the window. 'They've been living together for years- it's about time. I don't know what they have been waiting for.'

Quinn lies in bed and says nothing, scrolling through her emails on her phone.

'_However_, I don't understand why they can't wait a couple months.' Rachel says again, clearly bothered by the notion that Santana and Brittany won't have a spring wedding like she felt _every_couple should have. 'Spring would give them extra time to find _beautiful _dresses and a wonderful venue. Don't you think?' She asks, lifting the frame beside her of her and Quinn on their wedding day, smiling at it fondly.

'What did Abby want earlier?' Quinn asks suddenly, ignoring Rachel's questions.

'What?'

'At dinner; what was so important that you couldn't wait?'

Noticing the tone in her wife's voice, Rachel stood up and walked over to the bed, kicking off her shoes and climbing in next to Quinn.

'She was giving me a run down of this week's schedule. Wanted to make sure I was free for all the rehearsals.'

Quinn wrinkled her nose, not pleased with her wife's answer.

Rachel laughed softly, snuggling up beside Quinn and rubbing her nose against her cheek. 'Is someone jealous?'

Quinn rolled her eyes, 'I just think that there should be set hours when she can call. You work all day, Rach. Is it such a crime to want you all to myself in the evenings? Or should I say _an evening_?'

Rachel shook her head, pouting and kissed Quinn's temple. 'Not at all. You're right. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her about that.'

Rolling over to face Rachel, Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and drew her closer. 'I don't like it when people steal you away.'

Rachel scuffed, 'Stealing me away? Quinn, have you seen yourself? You're beautiful. You looked amazing today. You always look amazing. I'm the luckiest woman in the world because I have the most _beautiful_ wife in the world.'

'You're wrong.'Quinn said, her voice barely above a whisper. '_I'm_ the luckiest woman in the world.'

'Pretty sure I'm 100% right.' Rachel countered, eyes twinkling and mischievous. 'You do. Everyday. Every second. All the time.' Rachel smiled, kissing Quinn's forehead.

'So are you.' Quinn said, kissing Rachel's cheeks. 'I'm so glad you're _mine.'_

'Oh yeah? Yours? I'm your property now?'

'Yes.' Quinn giggled, 'You belong to me.'

'What? I hate to break it to you Quinn but I'm a strong and independent woman and I don't need…'

'Shut up' Quinn interjected, taking Rachel's lips in her own.

'Britt! Can you let out Lord Tubbington?' Santana shouted from downstairs, hair in a bun and clad in a pair of sweats and t-shirt.

'I already did! He's staring out at the clouds. I think he wants to paint today!' Brittany shouted back from the second floor.

'So what are we going to have for breakfast?' Puck asks, shirtless and sitting on the counter of the kitchen sipping a mug of steaming coffee

'Bacon!' James says, running into the kitchen, bare feet sliding against the worn wooden floors.

'Bacon!' Santana yells back, laughing as Puck lifts his arms and fist pumps James.

Brittany walks down the stairs then joined by Beth, clapping her hands in excitement as Lord Tubbington rests comfortably against Beth's shoulder.

'I think we should maybe go to get ice cream today. I'm craving some sherbet'

Santana nods, walking over to Brittany and wrapping her arms around her waist, effectively squishing Beth and the cat between them.

'Good Morning Beautiful.' She tells her softly, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

'Ugh, I'm right here!' Beth cries, pushing Santana away, earning a hearty chuckle from her and Puck.

Brittany smiles at Beth and turns to look at the two males in the kitchen.

'It feels so strange having two boys here, San.' She whispers to Santana.

'Your pussy power shit can't last forever.' Puck says them, winking at James.

'What's a pussy?' James asks, confused.

Beth chokes back a laugh, hiding her smile within Lord Tubbington's fur.

Santana's eyes go wide and she turns around then, kneeling before the little boy.

'James, I think today is your lucky day. Take a seat.'

James looks confused but follows Santana's orders, sitting down at the dinner table in the corner of the kitchen, his feet swaying beneath him.

'Britt?' Santana asks, 'Can you start on the bacon? Puck? Waffles?'

Both nod, holding back laughs as Santana takes a seat in front of James.

'James,' she says. 'I don't know if you know this or not but you are a _boy._ And boys have what I like to call…a penis.'


	8. Chapter 7- Goals

**Words For Thought:**

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for the follows.**

**I own nothing but James, the adorable little terror.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

'I still can't believe Santana!' Quinn fumed, scrubbing the grime off of a baking tray and tossing the sponge into the sink, bubbles of soap floating in the air before her. 'He isn't even 4 yet!'

'Quinn…'

'Who does that? Why the hell would she even…ugh! I can't believe her. Just you wait until I see her again. Just _wait.' _She threatened.

'Honey, you have to admit it's a little funny. It's a natural part of life. He needs to be aware of the fact that he is a boy and he does in fact, have a penis. What if we had denied him from this knowledge and he became sexually frustrated and incompetent later in life?'

'Rachel!' Quinn said exasperated, 'I don't need my three year old telling everyone he knows he has a penis and calling my private area a pussy!'

'It's called your vagina. Sex education is really lacking these days, Quinn. It's up to us to raise a child that's informed of what's out there. About condoms and proper use of contraception…'

'Rachel!' Quinn cried, dropping the tray in the sink, the loud crash echoing through out the kitchen. 'Shut up!'

Rachel smirked softly, hopping off the counter and walked to Quinn, wrapping her arms loosely around her waist.

'For what it's worth I give you my blessing to rip out Santana's hair.' She whispered into her ear, her hands roaming over Quinn's stomach and down, messing with the waistband of her yoga pants. 'It turns me on when you get mad.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, reaching down to take Rachel's wrist and pull it away from her, placing it on the counter. Turning off the water, she turned around, poking Rachel's chest accusingly. 'Joke about this all you want, Rachel but the fact of the matter is that when you're home with _your son_ and you decided to bathe him and he calls _you_ out for having a pussy and asks to see it, you won't be smiling!'

* * *

'Momma!' James called from the living room. 'We're going to be late!'

Quinn huffed, blowing a lock of hair away from her face as she searched the closet for James' soccer shoes

'James, Momma is trying really hard to find your things, okay? I need you to sit quietly on the couch until I'm ready.'

'But Momma!' James cried, standing behind Quinn and gathering her hair in his small hands in a make shift ponytail. 'If we are late they won't let us play!'

'They will let you play, I can assure you.' Quinn told him, tossing bags aside one after the other, with no avail.

She had _just_ purchased the damn shoes, where the hell could they be?

'Momma...'

'James! On the couch please!' Quinn stood up, brushing hair away from her sticky neck. 'Momma just needs to find your shoes and then pick up Uncle Puck and we can leave, okay? Go make sure Beth is ready to go, please.'

After spilling half a gallon of water on the kitchen floor, completely destroying any form of organization they had in every closet and many complaints, Quinn, Beth and James found themselves in the car, out of breath and in route to pick up Puck.

'I need you to be outside on the street in less than 5 minutes, we are running _super _late as it is' Quinn spoke.

'I'm already on the curb, Q. I don't think I can get any farther out without getting run over and killed.' Puck's amused voice rang from the car speakers.

'Uncle Puck! We are running late to my first game! You need to hurry!' James announced for good measure, kicking his feet against the seat in front of him.

'Now kids, remember this isn't about winning and loosing. This is about having a good time and working on your skills and becoming a good player, y'all hear?' James' coach said to the small group of boys gathered around him. 'Now, I want you to go out there and show your parents all you leaned in our practices! Let's go Blue Jays!'

Quinn, Beth and Puck sat together along the sidelines, clapping excitedly as James ran onto the field, clad in his sky blue uniform and sweatband.

Puck chuckled, whistling loudly. 'Go Jay! You work that field!'

Quinn giggled along side him, leaning back against the chair to get her comfortable. 'I tried to convince him that the sweatband wasn't necessary but he clearly had other plans.'

'I like it…makes him look badass.' Beth laughed, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn laughed, placing a kiss on top of her head before checking her phone to find zero missed calls from Rachel.

'She is probably running late, you know how bad traffic can be at this time.' Puck offered, resting his hand on her knee and squeezing it softly.

Quinn said nothing but nodded her head, throwing her phone back into her purse. Puck turned to her, looking at her closely but stayed quiet.

The whistle blew to signal the start of the game and Quinn sat up straighter, turning to wink at Puck before looking back at her son. 'Go James!'

The first quarter went by…smoothly. As smoothly as a soccer game with six 4 year olds could go.

'Run after the ball, Matthew! Run!'

'Kick it!'

'James! The goal is on the other side! James!'

Little players gave up halfway through the game, lying on the ground, tummies rising and falling at a rapid pace as they attempted to catch their breath. Others ran after each other instead of the ball. The parents along the sidelines laughed, finding the situation far too hilarious to even be remotely bad at their little soccer stars.

'What can we do? It is the first year they have played. They've only had two practices. We can't really expect much.' a mother told Puck, mentioning to the little boys running around in a game of tag on the field rather than soccer. 'Which one is yours? I haven't seen you around.'

Puck turned to her, glancing over at Quinn before pointing out James on the field, standing alone in front of the right goal, kicking the ball in repeatedly while the other players ran after each other, oblivious that their ball was missing. 'James.' He said simply, interrupted by the coaches calling halftime. 'He's my nephew.'

The woman nodded, smiling as her son ran over to her, followed closely behind by James. His blond hair stuck to his forehead and his cheeks a deep red.

'Water!' he cried dramatically, 'water!'

Beth giggled, passing Puck the lunch bag they had packed.

'Q, give the boy some water! He's about to pass out!' Puck cried as well, reaching into the lunch bag and pulling out a cold water bottle.

James collapsed on Quinn's lap, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.

'I'm exhausted, Momma. I can sleep for _days!' _ Quinn bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and ran her hands through his sweaty locks, reaching for a towel and wiping his face clean of sweat.

'You were _amazing_, Baby. Like a pro!' she told him, pulling him onto her lap and kissing his check.

James took large gulps of water and exhaled deeply, smiling at his mother and uncle.

'Did you see me, Uncle Puck? Did you see me, Beth? Did you see how many goals I did?'

Puck chuckled, ruffling his hair and tugging on his sweatband. 'I sure did, bud. You're freakin awesome!'

James smirked, raising his hand for a high five before turning back to Quinn.

'What about Mommy? Isn't she coming to see me?'

Quinn frowned, shaking her head slowly. 'I don't think so baby. She told me to wish you _tons _of luck, though. Mommy is very busy with her play. But I know she really wanted to come see you. She is so upset she couldn't make it. But Uncle Puck and Beth are here! They wanted to see you play before they leave back to Los Angeles.'

James pouted for a second before handing Puck his water bottle and standing up and running back to the filed with teammates.

'Take pictures, Momma! We can show her after!'

Quinn smiled at him, nodding her head and waving her cannon camera in the air for him to see.

James smiled and ran towards the center of the field. Cheers and whoops rang through everyone's ears as the kids ran after the soccer ball, finally deciding to actually play the game.

'Run after the ball, James! Run!' Quinn cheered, clapping her hands in excitement. A look of determination came over his face and his arms swung back and fourth as he zoomed past the other little boys. 'Show them how it's done, Jay!' Puck yelled.

James looked over, smiling before swinging his leg back and kicking the soccer ball at full blast, sending it flying across the small field and into the goal.

Parents stood up, cheering loudly as the little boys screaming in excitement, hugging one another as best as they could.

'Go James!' Quinn yelled, bouncing up and down, camera in her hand.

'I did it! I did it!' James yelled, laughing loudly as he ran over to his mother.

'Did you see me, Momma? I did it! I did it, Uncle Puck!'

'I'm so proud of you!' Quinn cried, hugging him tightly and placing repeated kisses on his cheek.

Puck laughed, walking up to Quinn and lifting James up into his arms and placing him on his shoulders.

'You're the king of the world!' he yelled, bouncing him around.

James laughed, pulling off his sweatband and throwing it on the floor before raising both arms into the air. 'I'm king of the world!'

* * *

'But did you see my kick? Beth, it was gigantic! It was so huge!' James squealed, laughing to him self as he climbed onto his car seat. 'I wish Mommy was there to see it, she would have been _so _happy!'

Quinn smiled encouragingly at James, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before buckling him in.

'You're right, James. You were fantastic. Wasn't he, Puck? Mommy is going to be absolutel_y_ thrilled when she sees the pictures.'

James nodded, saying nothing and leaned back into his car seat, he eyelids becoming heavy. 'I'm going to close my eyes for one second, Momma. Just one second. Until we get to Nina Santana's, okay?'

Quinn laughed and nodded, closing his door and getting into the drivers seat.

Puck turned around, shaking his head in amusement at James. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of him.

Quinn chuckled but said nothing, turning the radio up a little louder as they exited park, passing the soccer field and waving at the other mothers.

'You okay back there, B? Are you hungry? Thirsty?' Quinn asked, smiling at her through the rear view mirror.

'I'm hungry. Drive Faster!'

'Well, excuse me!' Quinn teased.

'That was some game…' Puck said, laughing to himself as he looked through the pictures on Quinn's camera. 'Did she call you?'

'Nope.' Quinn said, shaking her head. 'Not even a text; it's his first game. She could have taken a small break from rehearsal to come and see her son. I called her on our way to pick you up. She didn't answer me.'

'Maybe she just doesn't have her phone with her? You know how she gets about phones on stage.' Puck asked, trying to be helpful, noticing Quinn's obvious displeasure with Rachel's absence.

'Are we talking about the same person here? Rachel doesn't leave her phone _anywhere_. You never know when a casting director might call…'

Puck laughed, reaching over and massaging Quinn's shoulder.

'I'll call her. Maybe she just had her phone off for a moment.'

Scrolling through his contacts, he tried Rachel's cell again, immediately met with her voicemail.

Hanging up, he looked at Quinn. 'Q, you know she tries….'

'It's just one game, Puck. His first game! I told her so many times. How could she have not remembered?'

Deciding to remain silent, Puck turned up the radio. The rest of the drive was otherwise silent, neither speaking, aside from the occasional comment from Beth.

* * *

'Santana! They're here!' Brittany called from the doorstep, smiling widely at the group that made their way towards her.

'Auntie Britt!' James cheered, running up to the blonde and wrapping both arms and legs around her.

'My fairy prince! You've arrived! We've been expecting you, your majesty!' She told him, kissing his cheek.

'Momma got very mad at me yesterday.' James whispered to her, solemnly.

Brittany looked at him with wide eyes before turning to face Quinn, Puck and Beth.

'Greetings! Welcome, welcome to our humble home!' she said, curtsying as best she could with James in her arms.

Beth shook her head, standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

'You're really weird, Aunt B.'

'Beth!' Quinn scolded, her lips betraying her and forming a smirk. 'That's not very nice.'

'She was only kidding,' Brittany told them, winking at Beth, balancing James on her hip and pulling Beth in for a hug, 'She is just jealous because she isn't a fairy like us, right J?'

'Right!' James nodded, hugging Brittany around her neck tightly.

Quinn shook her head and made her way inside, making a beeline for Santana.

Santana smirked at Quinn, opening her arms for a hug.

'Quinn! You're looking beautiful today! How are you? Come, come, and sit down. Can I get you anything?'

* * *

Their dinner went by without much fess, Beth demanding her last dinner in New York be a sit down, formal event. They each said their goodbyes to Brittany and Santana, Puck and Beth lingering around a little longer.

'You be good for your dad, alright? None of this crazy partying shit.' Santana told Beth, tugging on a lock of her hair.

Beth rolled her eyes, slapping her hand away. 'You partied and you turned out just fine.'

'Well of course _I_ turned out fine; I'm one of a kind, B. I know you're a good girl. Maybe if your good enough your Dad will let you spend all winter break here and Auntie Santana will show you what a real party's like. Maybe you'll finally be a woman by then, if you know what I mean.' Santana told her, grinning.

'I heard that!' Puck shouted from the room next door where he and Quinn talked with Brittany.

Beth smirked at her aunt and nodded, wrapping her arms around her tightly, burying her face in her shoulder. 'I'm really going to miss you.' She said softly, surprising Santana.

Beth was at that age now where she wasn't quite a child but she hadn't fit the mold of teenager just yet. Puck knew the inevitable was coming and if he was honest, he was silently wishing it happened while she was here, with her mother and her aunts who loved her and would tell her everything was okay. But who was he kidding? He was Noah Puckerman and timing had _never_ been on his side.

'Alright B, we gotta head out. We need to finish packing.' Puck told her, tugging on her ear and leading her out of the room.

Santana shook her head in amusement and sighed, following them out of the room and towards the entrance of her home. It was always nice to have the whole group together.

James sat on the bottom step, looking up at Brittany with sad eyes.

'You promise to call me tomorrow?' James asked, wrapping his small hands around her legs in attempt to get her attention.

'I promise my royal majesty!' Brittany confirmed.

'Why are we calling King James?' Santana asked, looking between the two.

'Aunt B is taking me to the zoo!' James cheered, standing up and jumping excitedly.

'Whoa there, kiddo.' Quinn said, placing her hand on his back to keep him from falling down the steps.

'The Zoo? Really? Am I invited?'

Brittany rolled her eyes as if Santana's question was the most trivial thing she had ever head, 'Well, _of course!_ Who else is going to buy us frozen lemonade?'

Quinn laughed, shaking her head and patted James on the back, mentioning for him to walk towards the car.

'I know you hate to see me go…' Quinn smirked at the ladies, hugging each of the women tightly before making her way into the car.

'Talk to that wife of yours!' Santana called after her. 'She must have a good reason for not showing up, Q.'

Quinn shrugged, rolling her eyes and waving. 'I'll see you tomorrow!'


	9. Chapter 8- Apologies and Goodbyes

**Words For Thought:**

**Thank you to all for your reviews and follows once again.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it.**

**As usual, I own nothing but James.**

* * *

It was a little past ten when Rachel made it home. Traffic had been horrible and seeing as she was in charge of herself tonight, she took advantage and stopped at the vegan place she loved so much to pick up take out.

Pulling her car in and shutting the garage door behind her, she sat in the car for a moment, taking a deep breath before deciding to enter. It was a little past 5 when she realized she had multiple missed calls and texts from Quinn and Puck informing her that she had missed her son's first soccer game. Abby had invited her for lunch at noon, suggesting they both needed a break from work and the outside world with all the stress Rachel had been under recently. They had walked down to the café she loved and between talks about the show and recent press conferences, time passed quickly.

She felt horrendously guilty, naturally. She couldn't help feeling like the bad mother she was sure she was. Who missed their son's first game? Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the headrest, taking a deep breath. She knew Quinn would be furious with her.

Maybe she could take James out for ice cream tomorrow. Spend the day with him.

_Buy him over with things, like I always have to._ She thought to herself bitterly.

From the garage, the laughter of a certain little boy could be heard.

'Uncle Puck, wait for me!'

Rachel smiled at the sound of James's laughter, reaching for the doorknob and making her way inside.

'Mommy!' James squealed, spotting her from the kitchen and running across the living room to greet her.

'My boy!' Rachel smiled, dropping her purse and bag of take out on the floor before kneeling down to take him into her arms.

Hoisting him up on her hip, she kissed his soft downy hair, inhaling the scent of baby shampoo.

'Did someone have a bath?' she told him, bouncing him on her hip as she leaned down to pick up her things and walked towards the kitchen.

'I did! I was _super_ sweaty today!' he giggled, running his hands through her brunette locks. 'I had my first soccer game, mommy! Momma said you were busy and couldn't come but I didn't want you to be sad so we took lots of pictures!'

Rachel's smile faltered slightly, the guilt of not seeing her son make his first goal and having Quinn cover for her eating her up. James looked at her brightly, his eyes twinkling with sheer joy.

Rachel placed her bag on the island and wrapped him up in her arms, holding him tightly, placing kisses all over his face. 'I'm so proud of you, bubba! Were you a star? I bet you were the _best_ player out there, weren't you?'

Standing him up, she smoothed his still wet blonde hair away from his face. He was dressed in navy and mint green stripped pajamas, feet bare and proud look on his face.

'I was the _best_!' he agreed, laughing and wrapping his arms around her neck.

Rachel tickled his belly, hoisting him on her hip again. 'Where is your momma, huh? Is she with Uncle Puck?'

James pointed in the direction of the stairs, 'That way, Captain! The mermaid is that way!'

'Well then, sailor, let's sail on over!'

Music could be heard blasting the second floor of their house, making Rachel smile.

The pair made their way up the stairs, the music getting louder as they got closer to the master bedroom.

'Mom, I don't want to try it on!' Beth's voice rang through the hall.

Rachel knocked on the door before pushing it open, finding clothes scattered all across their floor. Puck sat, like always, on their bed with a bowl of who knows what, munching like a maniac while Beth stood before the floor length mirror, pouting dramatically.

'What's going on here!?' Rachel asked in mock horror.

'She's home!' Puck cheered, smiling at her before nodding towards the closet where Quinn no doubt found herself.

'Here, try these pants….Oh, You're home!' Quinn said, stepping out of the closet, jeans in hand, visibly surprised to see Rachel.

'I'm home…' Rachel repeated, deciding to tread the waters carefully.

Quinn walked over, placing a kiss on her cheek and poking James's belly.

'Did you tell your mother how _amazing_ your game was?' she asked him, smiling brightly.

'I did, I did!' James said, raising his arms above his head. 'I was king of the world!'

Puck laughed, patting the spot beside him on the bed. James giggled, squirming in Rachel's arms until she placed him on the floor, running immediately to join Puck.

'Quinn, I…'

Quinn waved her off, effectively cutting her off. Rachel sighed, knowing she would hear about this later on.

'What were you guys doing?' Rachel asked then, stepping over piles of clothes and taking a seat next to Puck and James, who had somehow managed to effectively take over the bowl of what appeared to be chocolate covered raisins.

'Mom is making me try on her clothes.' Beth told her bitterly, hunching her shoulders and turning to get a better look at her sorry self in the mirror.

Quinn laughed, standing behind her and spanking her playfully.

'Shoulders back, chin up! Stand like a lady, Beth.'

Beth rolled her eyes, standing up straighter and raising her chin dramatically.

Quinn sighed, shaking her head. 'They leave tomorrow and I figured since Beth is about my size and starting school soon, she could benefit from clothes I have had stashed away in here and never wear.'

'You do know we have no room for this, right? Like, our suitcases are beyond packed and I don't exactly have cash to throw on ridiculous airline fees.'

Quinn scuffed, flicking her wrist at Puck. 'I told you I'd pay for the extra luggage.'

Puck rolled his eyes, demonstrating to both women where Beth had learned the habit and sat farther into the bed, shoving pillows behind his back.

Rachel smirked at the exchange, kicking off her shoes and climbed beside the boys, reaching over and stealing a handful of raisins.

'Well let's see these clothes then! If I learned anything in high school, Beth, besides confirmation of my outstanding talent was that clothes do in fact matter. I learned that the hard way.'

'You learned that with slushies, Rachel.' Quinn said from deep within the closet.

'Yeah, thanks to you guys!' Rachel called back, huffing and crossing her arms across her chest. 'Don't think I forgot!'

Quinn walked out of the closet, tossing Beth a dress to try on and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Rachel and placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

'Making yourself the victim tonight won't change the fact that I'm mad at you' she whispered into her ear, being a bit daring given the company around them and placed a kiss along her jaw, letting her tongue taste her delectable skin.

Rachel closed her eyes, willing herself to keep a moan from escaping her lips when Puck cleared his throat, tossing a throw pillow in their direction. 'Keep it rated G! We have children in here!'

'I'm not a child! I'm 15!'

'Beth, you're a child.'

'Dad! I'm a teenager!'

Quinn smirked, climbing off the bed and running to Beth, lifting her up and spinning her around the room.

'Beth, my little baby! My baby girl! Don't leave me!' Quinn cried, animatedly.

'Ugh, Mom! You're embarrassing me!'

* * *

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing lotion on her hands before pulling back the blankets on her side of the bed.

'I'm glad Beth was able to find some clothes to take home. We have so much we don't even use.'

Quinn hummed in agreement, not looking up from the book she read.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder, watching Quinn and cleared her throat, feeling the sudden tension.

'Look, Quinn, about today…' she said, looking down at the floor before her. 'I really don't…'

'I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Rachel.' Quinn interrupted, gaze set firmly on the words of the book.

'I already apologized to him, Quinn! I genuinely don't know how it passed me. I went to lunch with Abby and we weren't even gone long and before I knew it…'

'So instead of coming to see your son play, you were having lunch with another woman?'

'Quinn, she's my assistant! We had been rehearsing all morning gathering last minute costume changes and I was starving and she suggested I take a break to eat. Nothing happened. She's very professional, despite what you might like to think.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Quinn demanded, slamming the book closed and tossing it on the bedside table.

Rachel turned around, opening her mouth to defend her comment but words were suddenly a struggle to form. 'It means that…Look, I know you don't like me working so long. Believe me, baby, it's _killing_ me to be away from both and you don't know how badly I wish I could spend all day in bed with you and make sweet love to you and tuck in our boy every night but you know how work is, Quinn. I have an entire crew and cast who are depending on me to be at my greatest every single day of the week. They expect me to be at 500% and I _know_ I can do it but I need to make sacrifices and unfortunately right now, this has to be one. I'm trying my best here, to support us.'

'Is that what this is now? You working hard to support us because I don't do enough?' Quinn asked, offended that Rachel would consider her role as a stay at home mother inferior to her Broadway career. 'I have a career Rachel! I'm not just some housewife who sits at home all day raising her kid while her spouse works hard to support her because she can't do anything else!'

'I know that!' Rachel objected, feeling herself digging a hole deeper and deeper. 'You do _so_ much Quinn. You stay home and you raise our son and that's more than I could ever dream of. But right now, I don't have that luxury. If I could I'd drop everything and be home with you, I would. You know that.'

'Rachel…' Quinn began to say but Rachel cut her off.

'Just…let me finish. Broadway is who I am. It's a part of me and no matter how badly I might want to just stop, it's so engrained in me, Quinn, it might as well be like another limb. I _need_ Broadway and I selfishly believe that it _needs_ me just as much.'

Tears threatened to fall and her breathing began to come in short spurts but Rachel ignored them, needing to get this off her chest.

'I know I fucked up today, I know that. And you don't know how _guilty_ I feel. I'm a horrible mother. I know I am. What type of mother doesn't kiss her son goodnight and sings him a lullaby? What good mother misses her three year old son's first soccer game?'

She shook her head, fiddling with the ring on her finger, unable to meet Quinn's gaze. 'I know this isn't about me but I can't help it. James _adores_ you, Quinn. He's head over heels in love with you. You're the first one he runs to in the morning when he comes in to our room. You're the one he hugs the longest before we take him to school and you're there at night to tuck him in and tell him you love him. Don't you think I know how much I'm missing? I get reminded of it _every day_ but I have to pull through because I have to tell myself it's only for a short while and you're here. I console myself in knowing that my son isn't with some stranger or a nanny every day that won't love him like we do. He's with his mother. Who would do _anything_ for him, even put her career on the back burner so she can spend every moment with him.'

Rachel whipped a tear from her check and sighed softly, 'Maybe I'm just a selfish person. It should be no surprise, really. Dads' always said if I could have a throne for myself, I'd have it.'

Quinn pushed back the covers and crawled over to Rachel, wrapping her legs around her waist and pulling her to her, resting her head against Rachel's shoulder.

'You're not a horrible mother and you're not selfish, Rachel. You give part of yourself every night to hundreds of people who adore you and look up to you. James knows that. He might only be three, but don't underestimate his capacity to understand things. He talks about you all time through out the day, Rach. 'Mommy would love this, Mommy needs to see this!'. He's your biggest fan. So maybe you don't get to tuck him in every night and sing to him. I'd be willing to bet a lot of money that you're the last person on his mind, though. I just think you need to also realize he will only be 3 once. This isn't about the game; we both know that. We just want you to spend more time with us. Leave work behind once in a while. I'm sure your fans would understand. I'm sure _Abby_ would understand.' Quinn said with a raised brow. 'And we both know he doesn't hug you first in the morning because we all know how grumpy you are before your coffee.'

Rachel smiled softly against Quinn's hair, 'I resent that.'

Quinn laughed, pulling back from Rachel and kissing her nose playfully.

'So what if you missed his first game? Honestly? It was pretty bad. Half way through the game they started playing tag. They didn't even notice the ball wasn't on the field.'

Rachel shook her head, 'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'Rach, _honestly_. It was bad. I'm his mother and I'm telling you, besides the last 5 minutes when he made a goal…it was torture.'

Rachel giggled, poking Quinn's rib. 'Any to think I thought I was the horrible mother.'

'Hey!' Quinn cried, pushing Rachel back against the pillows and straddling her. 'You watch your mouth. Don't make me punish you.'

Rachel turned from side to side, attempting to escape from beneath Quinn.

'Someone, Anyone! Help me!' she called out, laughing as Quinn shoved her hands up her blouse, tickling her sides like she did to James.

'Quinn!' Rachel cried out, tears running down the sides of her face as she laughed.

Quinn giggled, sitting up and pulling Rachel's shirt from above her head.

'I'd keep quiet if I were you. Don't want to awaken our guests' she whispered, leaning down to capture her wife's breast in her mouth.

Rachel was going to take that as a sign that she was forgiven.

* * *

'You promise to call us as soon as you land?'

'I promise.'

'And you know you can call us for absolutely anything, right?'

Puck nodding his head in confirmation, smiling down at Rachel, knowing it was only a matter of time before she got sentimental.

'I have been doing this for the past two years, I think I got the hang of it.'

'Of course, of course…' Rachel said to herself, pulling Puck into her arms as best she could, holding him close.

'I'm really glad you guys were able to stay for as long as you did. The house won't be the same without you two.' Her voice cracked but she had willed herself to stay strong, for Quinn's sake.

Quinn had Beth in her arms, holding her tightly to her chest as she whispered things in her ear, occasionally laughing at Beth's responses. She knew it had been a treat for Quinn to have Beth stay a month with them. Shelby's passing years prior had been both a tragedy and blessing for Quinn and Puck. James was shy of a year old when Shelby succumbed to cancer, a shock not only to Beth but them as well. Rachel had been aware of her struggle with the disease years prior; a flare that had ultimately taken away any opportunity she might have had of having children of her own; but never did she imagine it would have spread and returned with the vengeance it had.

She knew Beth struggled with Shelby's loss but she was so thankful that Quinn had been able to become a significant part of her life growing up during her time at Yale, followed closely by Puck, making the transition for Beth much easier. Monthly visits turned to twice a month and once Quinn had her own apartment, Beth was spending weekends and holidays alongside her biological parents and by extension, Rachel.

Quinn placed a rough kiss on the side of Beth's head, wiping away a stray tear that made it's way down her cheek and cleared her throat.

'You call me if you need _anything_, okay? If you need money for clothes or need someone to talk to, I'm only a phone call away.'

Beth nodded, her eyes red and swollen from crying against Quinn's chest.

'I'll see you soon, right?'

'Of course you'll see her soon, B-Bug. We'll try and come back for Christmas.' Puck answered, walking over and rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Beth's back.

Beth nodded slowly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Rachel made her way over to Quinn, wrapping her arm around her waist, placing a tender kiss to her shoulder.

'It's only a few months, Bethie. I bet you're secretly thrilled to be able to have time alone again without a little terror chasing you around.' She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Beth let out a teary laugh, her eyes watering again. 'I think I'll miss him anyway.'

'Believe me, Santana did us a favor in taking him to the zoo today. It would have been a nightmare to have him in an airport. I'd probably be chasing him around baggage claim for hours.'

Puck laughed, reaching down for his carry on and placing his guitar case over his shoulder. 'Ready, princess?'

Beth nodded, giving Rachel a quick hug before allowing her father to say goodbye to Quinn.

Puck wrapped his free arm around Quinn's neck, squeezing her to him and swung them back and forth, effectively messing up Quinn's hair like he used to do years back when they lived together and Quinn needed constant cheering up.

Loosening his hold, he pulled back enough to see her face and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. 'Thanks for treating us like royalty, Q. I always knew you would have the kick ass house.'

Quinn laughed, shaking her head at his comment and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 'You better take good care of our girl.'

'The best.'


	10. Chapter 9 - Fans In Familiar Places

**Word For Thought:**

**I apologize for the delay in updates. Schools has been keeping me busy and with finals week coming up around the corner, the time I have to write is minimal.**

**Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and follows.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Soft rays of sunlight came in through the large French windows of the master bedroom, casting a soft pink glow from behind the curtains. It was Saturday, and finally after weeks of nonstop working, Rachel had managed to take a day off. It was strange not having Puck and Beth here in the mornings to wake up to but she couldn't lie, it was pretty damn good to be able to wake up to Quinn in the mornings and not have anyone else to cater to other than their son.

Breathing in the scent of freshly washed sheets, Rachel smiled to herself, sinking in lower to the bed and letting herself take in the moment. It was so nice to be able to wake up beside her wife and not have anything to do, nowhere to be. The clock on her bedside table showed 7:45am, far too early to wake up.

The sunlight became brighter, rays bathing their bed in a soft glow. Squeezing her eyes shut against the light, she reached over, patting Quinn's head affectionately.

'Quinn…' she grumbled, 'Quinn, baby, close the curtains.'

Quinn groaned, turning away from Rachel and facing the wall, pulling up the blankets to cover her bareback. Her blonde locks falling over her face, shielding her from the light that came in.

'Baby,' Rachel whined softly, feeling her eyes water with each attempt to open them, the sun's rays now hitting her face directly. 'Baby, I'm going to go blind!' she cried, pulling up the down comforter to cover her face.

Quinn remained asleep, her back rising and falling with every breath she took, obviously ignoring her wife's protests. Rachel sighed exasperated, throwing her blankets back and sitting up, eyes full of sleep and glazed over with tears, making it hard for her to see. Sliding her legs over the side of their large king sized bed, she sat for a moment, moaning softly as herself, head hung and sleep overcoming her again, calling her back to bed.

_Guess staying up all night making love to your wife does have it's repercussions, _she thought.

Taking a deep breath, she ran her hands over her face in an attempt to wake herself up, reaching towards the end of the bed where her robe lay. Sliding into it, she stood up, eyes half open, and stumbled towards their large windows, pulling each curtain closed, effectively shielding away the light that illuminated the room seconds before. Smiling to herself, careful not to awaken Quinn she stepped into the hallway, figuring she might as well have some coffee before getting back into bed.

Closing the door behind her, she walked past the stairs, making a short detour to check on James. Placing a hand on the knob, she placed the other hand on the door, gently pushing it open without making much noise to awaken her sleeping son. His room was dark, the only light coming from his turtle night-light on his dresser. Tiptoeing towards the bed, she pulled back the blankets slowly, fully expecting to find James curled up and fast asleep.

She found an empty bed instead.

She threw the rest of the blankets back, looking around the room in confusion.

_Where the hell was he?_

Walking towards the windows, she pulled back the curtains, the sunlight illuminating the bedroom; illumining everything but James's sleeping form.

Half asleep and confused, Rachel stepped out of the room and down the stairs, hoping to find him in the living room. The entire downstairs was silent, the only sound coming from their automatic coffee makers in the kitchen. Taking a quick round through the living room and kitchen, her heart began to race. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she walked back upstairs, checking their home office, guest bedrooms and bathrooms and finding them empty.

Her mind immediately jumped to horrific conclusions. Someone must have come in and kidnapped him while they slept. He could be out of the state by now! Eyes suddenly filling with tears she ran into their bedroom, walking towards Quinn's side of the bed and shaking her shoulders roughly.

'Quinn!' she cried, 'Quinn! James is gone!'

Quinn rolled over, eyes wide and confused.

'What?' she asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

'James!' Rachel cried, tears now threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. 'He's been kidnapped!'

Quinn smiled, biting her lip to keep from smiling. 'Baby, get back in bed. James isn't kidnapped. That's impossible. He is probably up and playing in his play room.'

'He isn't there!' Rachel cried again, pulling back the blankets and exposing her naked wife. 'Get up and help me look!' Taking another calming breath she pulled her robe tighter around herself, 'Hurry up!'

Quinn shook her head and sat up, lifting her sweats and t-shirt from the floor and pulled them on, squinting in the direction of her dresser in search for her glasses. 'Rachel, you need to relax. This isn't the first time he's woken up early and fell asleep while playing. C'mon, he probably fell asleep, that's all. Go check the play room again, I bet he's fast asleep in some corner with his stuffed animals.'

Rachel shook her head, refusing to be calm about this until her son was in her arms again. Instead, she ran down the hall again, calling for James and turning on the lights in every room, her breathing erratic. Quinn laughed to herself, walking towards the bed to fix the blankets. James had a habit of waking up at ungodly early hours of the morning, going into his playroom or living room and playing until he was too exhausted to continue and would fall asleep on the floor.

Pulling back their comforter, she gasped at the sight before her. James lay in the middle of their bed, fast asleep, clad in only his underwear, hair wild and sprawled across their mattress.

'When did you get in here, little boy?' Quinn whispered to herself, pulling the blankets back up and tucking them up to his chin, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his forehead before laughing and going to find Rachel.

'Rachel!'

'He's not there!' Rachel cried, walking out of the playroom, tears running down her face. 'He's gone! We need to call the police!'

Walking towards Quinn, she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, crying softly into the crook of her neck.

'Rach,' Quinn laughed softly, kissing her head and rubbing a hand over her back in attempt to soothe her. 'Rach, baby, he's in our bed. He must have snuck in before the sun came up.'

'W...what?' Rachel asked, voice thick and confused. Quinn giggled at her expression, 'I pulled back the blankets and there he was, who knows how long he'd been sleeping with us.'

'Quinn! We were naked!' Rachel screeched suddenly, in a nervous panic. 'What if he saw us?'

Quinn brushed her hair back, placing kisses along her temple. 'It's nothing he hasn't seen before, Rachel. Plus, we weren't completely _naked._ We just didn't have any shirts on.'

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms across chest, marching into their bedroom crawled into the bed with James. Quinn followed her, closing their door behind her and closing the curtains once again.

Climbing into the bed, Quinn slid below the blankets, wrapping an arm around James and pulling him to her chest. She placed kisses along face, whispering into his ear.

'Me sleep, Mama' he mumbled, turning into Quinn and hiding his face in her chest.

Rachel wrapped her arm around him from behind, kissing his neck and behind his ear.

'Wake up, Bubba' Rachel whispered to him, laughing when he gave a small grunt and turned deeper into Quinn's chest.

'Nooo'

Rachel giggled, tickling his tummy. 'Bubba, why were you in your mommas' bed this morning?'

'Because.'

Quinn giggled, pulling him tighter to her and kissing his cheeks.

'Because why, Jay Bird?'

'I was cold and missed you.' He told them, rolling onto his back and opening one eye to peak at his mothers, shutting it immediately when he realized both were gazing down on him.

'Oh! Look, Rachel, he fell asleep again. Oh man, we should probably take him back to his bed. He probably wants to be comfortable and have his own space.'

'I agree,' Rachel said, sitting up and pretending to push back the blankets to lift him off the bed, 'I was hoping we could all have a sleepover on our bed for a couple more hours but he is just so tired, he probably doesn't even want to.'

James's little body shook as he tried to hold in his giggles.

'Alright, well, let's take him back.'

Rachel was about to lift him off the bed when he opened his eyes, a loud giggle erupting from his lips. 'I'm awake, mommas! I'm awake! I want to sleep here!'

'He's awake!' the women cheered.

It wasn't long before both women situated them selves back beneath the covers, their small son cradled between them as they closed their eyes, ready to sleep for a couple hours more.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana walked out of Kurt's apartment, arms full of bags and magazines, giggling. Taking advantage of a day without James, the four women had met with Kurt for a late lunch, reviewing fabrics and decorations for Brittany and Santana's upcoming wedding.

Jesse had called around noon, surprising both Quinn and Rachel and invited James to a Broadway workshop for children that he was leading for most of the afternoon.

'I hardly see the boy, Quinnie. You can't deny his talent. He has talent running through his veins. He needs this. Plus, this will be good for him! He's learning from me after all. That in itself is a treasure beyond anything else. I really should be charging you for this, honestly. But since we're basically family I can do you a favor and wave the fees.'

Considering he only saw James a couples times a year and still felt some ownership for his artistic and charming personality, he urged both women to allow him to come. After conceding, Quinn and Rachel dropped him off at his apartment, Jesse assuring both women James would be in great hands and would be home no later than 10 with guaranteed dreams of Broadway and show business.

After dropped him off, they drove to Brooklyn to pick up Santana and Brittany and met Kurt at a posh café in the Upper East Side.

'Do you think he's going to be mad we decided to go with a different color scheme?' Brittany asked suddenly, brows furrowed in worry.

Quinn squeezed her arm softly, giving her a soft smile. 'This is _your_ wedding, Britt. You have every right to have it be exactly how you want.'

Rachel nodded along, placing a quick kiss on Quinn's cheek. 'Quinn's right. This is your special day! Go crazy!' she laughed, walking through the apartment building's lobby entrance and onto the sidewalk outside.

'Not too crazy, Britt. I don't know how I feel about wild animals in our wedding party.' Santana said, winking at Brittany.

Brittany laughed, turning to Santana and pouting softly. 'But I really wanted to make my grand entrance on polar bear.'

'I don't think that's possible Britt.' Quinn said carefully, unable to decipher whether or not she was kidding.

Santana smiled warmly at Brittany, her eyes glazing over like they always did when she was lost in a Brittany-love-induced trance.

'You can have whatever you want, Britt.'

'What ever you want, Britt' Rachel echoed, eyes bright and teasing.

Quinn giggled at the exchanged, turning to Rachel and nodding.

'Okay, well we're off!' Rachel announced, leaning over to hug Brittany. 'It's my day off and I intend to spend it with my beautiful lady.'

Santana gagged, pretending to dry heave and patted Rachel's arm awkwardly when she leaned over to hug her as well. 'Yeah, yeah, go home and scissor already!'

Quinn's cheeks flushed a soft pink as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind, kissing the delicate skin behind her ear. 'That doesn't like a bad idea…'

'Quinn!' Rachel cried, horrified and embarrassed. Saying a quick goodbye to both women, they made their way into Quinn's Lexus, tossing the many bags in the backseat.

Letting the engine run for a bit, Quinn turned to Rachel, smiling softly. 'Where to, Mrs.?'

'To the stars.' Rachel replied, winking at Quinn before connecting her iPod, putting the music full blast.

Lana Del Rey's voice filled the car, a personal favorite of Rachel's after her time in NYADA.

'Since we don't have James…' Quinn said, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. 'How about we get something to eat, rent a movie and make the most of the evening until he gets dropped off?

'I think that sounds like a fantastic idea.' Rachel grinned, leaning over to kiss Quinn's delectable lips before sitting back, singing along to her iPod.

* * *

'I'll just have a water, thank you.'

'I'll have the same, with lemon please.'

The waiter nodded, walking back towards the restaurant's kitchen to get their drinks.

'This is really a beautiful place,' Quinn said, looking around the restaurant and it's ceiling, where blood red lanterns hung, casting patterns on the walls. 'I'm surprised we haven't come here before.'

The restaurant appeared to resemble a large loft, walls covered in dark reds and black where photographs from all the metropolitan cities hung. Soft music could be heard through the speakers from the ceiling, creating a relaxing and sensual environment.

Tables lined the walls and large circular booths lined the middle of the restaurant where people where chatting and laughing loudly with one another.

Rachel smirked, reaching over to take Quinn's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb absently across the smooth skin. 'My beautiful wife deserves to be taken to a beautiful place.' She said, with a cheeky grin.

'Oh, is that so?' Quinn said, raising a brow. 'I thought I was taking _you_ to dinner. As I recall, this was my idea.'

Rachel scuffed, waving her hand in the air. 'Same difference.'

'That's an oxymoron, actually. And makes no sense.'

'You know what I mean.'

'Do I?' Quinn asked, amused at her wife's antics.

'Quinn! Stop it. You know I hate it when you correct me.'

Quinn chuckled, leaning her head to the side as she took in her wife's appearance.

'But you love it when I correct you.'

Rachel rolled her eyes, fighting the smile on her lips. 'So you think.'

'You look beautiful.' Quinn told her. 'That dress looks stunning on you.'

'Not as beautiful as you.'

'I mean it Rachel. We might have to rush this dinner and get home. I can't wait to take you into our room and rip off your clothes, kissing ever single part of your naked…'

'Here are your two waters.' The water said, appearing out of nowhere and clearing his throat, leaning over Quinn's shoulder to place both glasses on the table.

Quinn looked down at her lap, mumbling a thank you, biting her lip to keep a laugh from erupting from her throat, her face growing hot as she felt Rachel's gaze switch from her to the waiter.

_Had he heard her?_

'Yes, thank you. I think we're ready to order, aren't we Quinn?'

Quinn nodded silently, opening her menu and turning to the waiter.

'I'll have the spicy lemongrass chicken soup.' She said, closing her menu and handing it to the waiter, not willing to meet his gaze.

'I'll have the vegetarian spring rolls and a side of brown rice.' Said Rachel, handing her menu over to the waiter, clearing her throat and smiling brightly at him. 'Thank you.'

The waiter nodded, taking down their orders before turning back to Rachel, standing awkwardly along side their table.

'I'm sorry if this is forward of me but…. are you Rachel Berry?'

Rachel's eyes brightened immediately, her smile growing wider as she sat up straighter, extending her hand.

'Rachel Berry-_Fabray._ And yes, I am.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, leaning back into her chair with an annoyed sigh, counting softly. 'One…two…'

' .Gawd!' he cried, tearing a chair from the table beside them and brining it to theirs, sitting down and taking Rachel's hand in her own. 'I'm your biggest fan!'

'And there he goes…' Quinn whispered to herself, lips puckered, reaching for her water and spinning the straw absently in circles.

Leaning forward, Rachel placed her other hand above his, smiling.

'You don't know how many times I've seen your latest show. It's just…beyond!' he told her, tossing his head back and bringing the back of his hand to rest on his forehead, feigning disbelief.

Rachel giggled, shrugging slowly. 'It really is great, isn't it? Did you catch us last weekend? I really think that was some of the crew's best work.'

'Are you kidding? I was front row!' He laughed, taking a quick glance at Quinn and releasing Rachel's hand, 'I'm so sorry I intruded like this. I swore I would be really calm and collected when I met you for the first time. I've gone to so many of your events and I can't believe of all places I'd meet you here, at work! It's just…' He opened his mouth, searching his brain for accurate words to depict this moment and finding none, 'It's just that you're so fabulous. You're the reason why I decided to fly out to New York after high school and take up acting. I aspire to _be you._'

He turned to Quinn again, 'You are so lucky. I'm like, _so_ jealous of you. You don't even know.'

Rachel smiled, obviously loving the waiter's outpour of devotion. 'That's so sweet of you!' she told him, 'What's your name? Would you like a picture? Make this a memory to remember?' she asked sweetly.

'Michael. My name is Michael.' He stuttered, 'And a picture? Really? You don't mind?'

'Of course not!' Rachel cried, standing up and wrapping an arm around his waist, trying to get in the frame as he held up his iPhone.

'Actually…' Bringing the phone down, he look towards Quinn. 'Would you mind taking the picture for me?'

Quinn eyed him carefully; not trusting herself to speak against the look Rachel was giving her under Michael's gaze.

'BE NICE.' She mouthed.

'Sure, why not.'

Snapping the picture quickly, she handing him his phone, by this point getting the attention of other restaurant goers around him.

'That's Rachel Berry!' she could hear some whispering, feeling their gaze on the back of her head.

'Our dinner…' Quinn said suddenly as she took a seat again, glancing at him innocently. 'I don't mean to be rude but we're both pretty hungry.'

Michel drew the chair back to its respective table immediately, wiping his hands on his pants and holding their orders to his chest.

'Of course, I apologize.' He told them, his eyes wild and his facial expression disbelieving, placing the phone back into his pocket.

'Thank you _so much_ for this.' He told Rachel, still unable to believe what was happening.

He just met Rachel-_freaking-_Berry.

'I'll be right out. I mean…your dinner. Your dinner will be right out. Is there anything else I can get you? Wine? Beer?'

'Our dinner would be great, thanks.' Said Quinn, raising an eyebrow at him, taking on the role of the ice queen once again.

He hurried off towards the kitchen after that, stopping to whisper something to the young girl at the front desk, causing her to turn to their table with wide eyes

'Three seconds; that must be a new record.' Quinn told Rachel, her jealous evident as she unrolled her napkin, placing it on her lap.

'He was so sweet, wasn't he? It's been a while since someone has come up to me like that.'

'Oh, just absolutely _lovely.'_

* * *

Stepping into the house, Rachel flicked on the light switch, the entire living room illuminating in a soft rose hue. She kicked off her shoes, tossing them in the corner before walking back into the garage to help Quinn unload their shopping bags from earlier in the day. Their dinner had been a success following a few other interruptions from fans excited to finally catch a glimpse of the Broadway star.

'Has Jesse called yet?' Quinn asked, reaching for the last bag and closing the car door.

'Not yet, he said he would be dropping him off around 10. It's only 9:30' Rachel said, leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and the garage, scrolling through her phone.

Quinn nodded, depositing the bags in the living room before taking a seat on the couch, kicking off her shoes as Rachel had moments before.

'Is it sad that I'm already exhausted? I could sleep for days.'

Rachel laughed, taking a seat beside Quinn, resting her head on her shoulder.

'Absolutely not, taking care of a little boy 24/7 is a heavy job.' She told her, opening her twitter app and scrolling through her latest tweets.

Quinn reached over for the remote control, turning the television on to a random channel as she attempted to make her self more comfortable.

Settling for a show on Bravo, she cuddled closer to Rachel, settling the blanket over them both as they waited for their son.


End file.
